


【宽歪】博弈

by Kaixinjiuhao



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:48:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 49,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25617604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaixinjiuhao/pseuds/Kaixinjiuhao
Relationships: Toni Kroos/Marco Reus
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

德国8区，慕尼黑军事基地。  
Toni Kroos一边快步向会议室走去，一边听着他的副将Goretzka给他做简短的介绍：“Marco Reus，29岁，中校，联邦情报局三司骨干，是这次Klose司长特地为您挑选的助手。”  
说话间，他们已经到了会议室门口，Kroos制止了Goretzka推门的举动，透过会议室大门上的玻璃，向里面看去。  
Reus此时正侧对着他，从他的角度只能看到对方在窗外透进的盛夏的阳光下，显得金灿灿的侧脸。  
睫毛很长，鼻梁很挺。  
Reus并没有预感到自己正在被看，又侧了侧脑袋，漫不经心地看向窗外。  
Kroos有一瞬间怔住——这个侧脸——好像……  
“Leon，”他偏过头去问自己的副将，“你说他是Miro亲自挑选的？”  
Goretzka被他问得惴惴不安，又低头看了看自己手里的报告，“回将军，是的。”  
Kroos冷冷地哼了一声，“难为他费这种心思。”

他推开了门，声响有点儿大。  
Reus微微蹙了一下眉，似乎觉得他有些粗鲁，但是这个小表情很快就被掩藏好了。  
Kroos冷冷地看着他。  
Reus把耳朵里的耳机摘掉，对他露出一个浅浅的笑，然后行了个军礼：“Kroos少将，您好啊！”  
Kroos绕过他，走到主座上坐下，声音冰冷：“中校，你的礼节似乎欠缺得不少。”  
“严格地来说，我并不是军队里的人。”Reus也不跟他客气，一屁股又坐了下去，“而且我来这里，是来帮助将军的，而不是将军的下属。”  
说着，Reus给他眨了眨眼睛，“所以我想，我们可以抛除那些繁琐的军队里的规矩了吧？”  
Kroos打量着他，眼前这个比他大了半岁的男人不知道为什么，透露着与他工作完全不符的孩子气。量体修身的军装很好地展示了他的腰线，最上面的扣子没有系上，露出了他雪白的脖颈。一头金发被细心地打理，显得他的脸庞更加精致了。  
而他的眉眼——他的眉眼在某一个角度侧着看的时候——竟让他有种怦然心动，却又怅然若失的熟悉的感觉。  
Kroos的神情逐渐柔和了下来，移开自己目光，低声说：“公共场合，必须遵从军队里的规矩。私下里，你愿意怎么样，就怎么样吧。”  
Reus歪了歪头，笑了：“遵命，将军。您这话，让我非常期待与您的私下场合。”  
Kroos又忍不住去看他，这个人笑得一脸纯真，丝毫不觉得自己话语里充满着暧昧的意味。

一个月后。  
“所以，你是在试图勾引我吗？”  
当Reus再一次试图趁着给他看分析报告，将脑袋蹭到他肩膀上的时候，Kroos冷冷地开口。  
金发男人似乎有些不开心，离远了些，“Toni，你说话也太难听了。”  
“我想，我并没有允准你喊我Toni？”  
Reus给他翻了个白眼，“是，少将。你听上去像是个独裁者。”  
Kroos一把捏住他的下巴，逼迫他与自己对视，再一次重申，这次却用了肯定句：“所以，你确实是在勾引我。”  
“有那么明显吗？”Reus显得有些丧气，“好吧，我确实非常喜欢你。嗯，或者说，非常爱慕你。”  
Kroos对他的直白表示无语，“非常明显，且愚笨。说实话如果你工作态度和能力也是这样的话，我觉得你在三司一秒钟都待不下去。”  
Reus瞪了他一眼，“没用就没用，你也不至于这么贬低我吧？”  
“呵。”Kroos哼笑了一声，捏着下巴将他更加带向自己，“谁说没用了，中校？我觉得，我还蛮吃你这一套的。”  
“啊？”峰回路转得太快，Reus一时间没有反应过来，就被Kroos一把拽了过去坐在了他的腿上。  
他不安地扭动，结结巴巴地说：“你你你……”  
“嗯？”Kroos摸了摸他通红的耳垂，看着他的侧脸，情不自禁地在心里发出了一声叹息，“好了，乖。从今天起，我允许你叫我Toni。”  
“哦。”Reus明显没有回过神来，整个人愣愣的，“你也可以叫我Marco。”  
Kroos从胸腔里发出一声短促的笑声，抱紧了他：“好的，Marco。”

三个月后。  
慕尼黑已经慢慢进入冬季，天也渐渐变得冷了，可是室内却依旧温暖如春。  
Reus在半夜惊醒。  
梦里的画面真实残酷得可怕，他大口喘息着，稍稍镇定下来后，连忙转头去看睡在自己身边的男人。  
Kroos隔着他，有半个人的距离，自己的动静应该没有吵醒他。  
Reus放心下来，坐起身来，拿过床头的水杯喝了一口。放了大半夜的水早已经凉了下来，喝下去浇得他五脏六腑都清醒了起来。  
他看向卧室的窗外，银月的光芒照了进来，那么凉。  
他情不自禁地握住了自己胸前的挂坠，轻轻地抚摸着。那挂坠他一直贴身带着，一直被他的心口温热着，带给他清明和力量。  
等着我——他想——等着我。

Toni看上去有点儿崩，但是是有原因的！！！

Marco Reus来到慕尼黑军事基地三个月后，成功地和大部分驻扎在这里的军官、医护人员、技术人员以及后勤人员热络了起来。  
除了以Thomas Muller为首的，喜欢聚在一起打牌的那一小撮人，他几乎和所有人都打成了一片。  
Thomas本身其实是个非常好相处的人，开朗爱笑，有的时候笑起来嘴咧得很大，像是要吃人一样——没有贬义，其实挺可爱的。  
但是他隐隐约约感觉Muller对他有些抵触，或者说有一些防备，巴伐利亚人没心没肺的大笑背后，也许藏着比大多数人更细腻的心思。  
但是Reus觉得没有什么所谓，他本也不是来这里交朋友的。

临近黄昏的时候，Goretzka递给Kroos一张申请表，Kroos拿过来瞟了Brandt的名字一眼，非常简单直接地否决了：“我不同意。”  
Goretzka拿着那张被Kroos退回的申请表，深深地吸了一口气，第一次对自己的少将开口反驳：“将军，我恳求您再考虑一下。Julian一直非常崇拜Reus中校，这对他来说是个难得的机会。”  
Kroos听完，转过头来看了一眼Goretzka，还是那张不变的扑克脸，仿佛看透了一切，却也不点破。最后他非常不屑地说了一声：“Reus有什么值得崇拜的？”  
话虽然这么说，他还是又将申请表从自己副手那里拿回来，仔细看了看，然后签上了名字：“算了，能上天的好飞行员又不止他一个。他自己愿意去跟着Reus，就去吧。”  
Goretzka拿过他签了名的申请表，长舒了一口气，正准备转身走的时候，却又听见Kroos低沉而没有温度的声音响起：“Leon，你做了我好多年的副手了，这点人情我还是会给你。但是下次，别再用这种小伎俩了，我不喜欢被别人抓住软肋，再熟悉的人，也不行。”  
Goretzka出了一身冷汗，他站直了身体，不敢回头看他：“是，将军。我明白了。”  
Kroos冷眼看着他出门，然后把门带上，表情又慢慢地变得柔和与疲乏了下去——他心里方才其实是真的在生气的。Goretzka果然很了解他，Brandt在申请表上填写的申请原因，像极了当年他在Miro毕业典礼上的祝词。  
一样真挚、赤诚，充满了敬仰与期待。字里行间他仿佛看到了那个求而不得的自己。  
他讨厌被人算计，但最终还是选择了成全。

再有一次自己吃完了晚饭后，Kroos才意识到，已经有很多天没有见到Reus了。  
在军事基地里，Reus其实有自己的住所，但是因着他这里单独的住邸既宽敞又舒服，过了几次夜之后，Reus便大有赖着不走的架势。  
因某种情绪作祟，Kroos也乐意随着他。  
只是这一次，他大约已经有三天、或者四天没有过来了。  
大约是前几天送来的最新的情报难住了他——Kroos想——记得Reus说过这次用的是全新的代码，他破译分析需要一定的时间。  
说实话，Kroos觉得自己对他还是挺刮目相看的。一开始他以为Miro是因为某种原因才送了这么一个人过来，没想到到底是自己龌龊了，Miro依旧是那个光明磊落的，沾不上一丝污垢的人。  
Reus的能力不容置疑。工作效率极高，每次呈给他的分析报告字字紧要，他硬是挑不出一句废话来。Kroos喜欢他精炼简洁的办事风格。  
他又突兀地想起来，每一次Reus给他递上报告，然后翘着腿坐在他办公桌前的模样，似乎是在讨要奖励的小孩子一样。  
Kroos揉了揉额头，时间已经不早了，他一向保持良好的作息，今天也不准备破例。  
然而，就在他准备上楼洗漱睡觉的时候，门口传来了交谈的声音，没过几秒，Brandt就匆匆忙忙地跑了进来，递给了他一个小型加密的闪存盘。  
年轻人先为自己的莽撞道了歉，然后说道：“组长让我将这个务必交给您！”  
“这是什么？”  
“分析报告。组长说他答应了您今晚之前要上交的。”  
Kroos用手指摩挲了一下闪存盘，“他人在哪里？”  
Brandt脸红了一下：“组长这些天太累了，就直接在‘黑箱子’里面睡了。”  
‘黑箱子’是专门分配给Reus情报分析组的工作室，极其隐秘且安全，工作室四周从外面看上去都是漆黑的玻璃，里面什么都看不见，于是Reus就起名叫了‘黑箱子’。  
Kroos“嗯”了一声，表示自己知道了，然后让Brandt回去早点儿休息。  
看着年轻人的身影消失在门外，Kroos转身准备上楼，然而就在他刚刚抬起一只脚准备上楼梯的时候，他叹了一口气，又转了回来。

‘黑箱子’的位置极为隐秘，因为所涉及事物的高度保密性，通往‘黑箱子’的路径上全是加过密的关卡。  
Kroos一路走来不断用自己的眼球解锁，透过透明的屏幕，他看到自己蔚蓝一片的眼睛，空洞得像是没有呼吸的大海。  
最后解锁了只有他和Reus才能打开的‘黑箱子’的最后一道门，屋子里若有若无的香气轻轻弥散着——那是Reus最爱用的熏香，他说这个香味既能让他在清醒的时候更加清醒，也能在沉睡的时候有个好梦——自相矛盾罢了。  
也许Reus本身就是一个矛盾体。  
Kroos看着那个趴在桌子上睡得昏天黑地的人。他缓步走过去，站在他身侧。  
好几天没有休息，Reus在自己臂弯中露出的半截小脸上已经冒出了些许浅金色的胡渣，Kroos盯着他看了一会儿，见他睡得其实也并不安稳，便准备打横将他抱回去。  
然而，在手即将碰到他的一瞬间，Kroos又将手收了回去，转而脱下了自己的外套，披在了他的身上。  
关上‘黑箱子’的门前，Kroos最后回头看了他一眼。  
果然是不一样啊——Kroos想，Miro从来都是无比严谨而克己的，他从不会允许自己像Reus这般狼狈而脆弱地趴在这里。  
透过那个趴在桌子上的金发男人，Kroos仿佛看到了很多年前，那个对他笑得温柔而赞赏的人。  
学长……  
Kroos揉了揉眼睛，恍惚间露出了一个经年不见的甜甜的笑。  
然后他将门关上，门风搅乱了屋里面的香气，Reus的手指仿佛是轻轻地动了动。

那天之后，Reus又忙了两天，终于在一个慕尼黑下雪的夜晚，又来到了Kroos的住所。  
Kroos洗完澡后从身后抱着他，摸到腰处，发现他明显的瘦了。  
Reus这些天确实是累到了，兴致不高，被怎么戳弄也都只是哼哼唧唧地喊困。  
Kroos却没放过他，硬是将他翻来覆去地折腾了大半夜，做到最后Reus嗓子都哭哑了。Kroos从他身体里退出来的下一刻，他便将自己裹进被子滚到床边，大有再也不要搭理Kroos的意思。  
Kroos看着将自己裹得严严实实的人，又想起了方才他眼底的乌青和哑掉的声音，觉得自己确实有点过分了——他也不知道怎么了，好多天没见了，一句好话也没说，还非要把这个人折腾成这样。  
于是他隔着被子把人抱在怀里，难得低头：“是我不对。”  
Reus没理他。  
Kroos开始扯他的被子，想把他的脑袋弄出来，Reus死命地抵抗，最后还是在力量的悬殊对比中败下阵来，让Kroos把他的小脸儿拔了出来。  
于是他们两个就这么互相瞪着。Kroos很惊奇地看着Reus干涩的脸，发现他竟然一滴眼泪都没掉，方才听着他的声音，他还以为他已经哭了。  
Reus推开他，冷冷地问：“你到底对我有什么意见？”  
Kroos沉默了一下，他今晚有些失控了，本来就有一些歉意，看着这个人一脸要强的样子，心里更是难得的柔软，于是冲他笑了笑，安抚他说：“这么多天没见了，我想你了。”  
Reus垂下了眼睛，复又抬起来，仿佛在分辨他说的话。  
Kroos受不了他澄澈的绿色眼眸的注视，移开了目光。  
索性Reus没有在这个问题上纠缠太久，他仿佛又注意到了另一件有趣的事情，便轻易被转移了注意力：“哎，你刚才冲我笑了诶。”  
Kroos捏了一下他的脸，“我不是常常冲你笑？”  
Reus打掉他的手：“那不一样，这个笑挺真实的。说实话，你笑起来挺好看的，以后多笑笑吧，老板着脸多无趣啊。”  
然后他歪着脑袋想了一会儿：“说起来，你还比我小呢，干嘛老装这么老成的样子啊？”  
Kroos静默了一会儿没说话，仿佛有很多东西堵在心里面，他说不出来，眼前这个人也显然不是什么交心的好对象。  
于是他不想在这个问题上和他多说，起身去关了灯，回到床上，背对着他说：“好了，不是刚才就喊困么？睡觉了。”  
“哦。”Reus又重新裹进了自己的辈子，黑夜里他的声音听不出来任何情绪。  
黑夜笼罩了下来，Reus深吸了一口气，他太疲惫了，大脑里一片混沌。在闭上眼睛，沉入梦乡的前一刻，他努力回想起了多年前那个阳光下的足球，仿佛是触动了什么开关一样，他的意识重回清明，人却坠入了沉沉的睡眠之中。

接到Miro电话后，Kroos一整天都有些恍惚。Miro说他希望下周造访慕尼黑，问他有没有时间安排。  
他当然有时间，只要是他，他总会有时间。  
他已经很久都没有见过Miro了，自从他接到调令，来到慕尼黑军区升任一把手，Miro就仿佛是很久之前的事情了。  
与责任、荣誉、权力相伴而来的，是对他的绝对束缚。他再也不能像还是个尉官、校官时那样，趁着任务完成的间隙，跑去科隆探望Miro。  
他曾经想执拗地渗入Miro的生活，他尽可能地出现在关于Miro的一切重大日子里，哪怕是他的婚礼，哪怕是他双生子诞生的日子。  
可是对于Miro来说，他永远都只是一个热忱的后辈，是一个值得嘉许的年轻人，是一个与自己生活毫不相干的，局外人。  
时隔多年，这样的认知还是会让他有些微微的疼痛。

Miro的即将到来，让Kroos感到期待和焦虑，相伴而来的，是他对Reus的存在而感到的尴尬与不适。  
所幸的是，Reus最近几天又忙了起来，几乎天天把自己埋在‘黑箱子’里，两个人根本打不上照面。

Miro来的那天，Klose将自己的头发翻来覆去地弄，换上了最新的一套军装，佩戴上了军功章，站在镜子前，扯开嘴角露出一个笑。  
Miro与记忆里几乎一模一样，岁月虽然在他脸上依旧留下了不可磨灭的印记，但是当他站在自己面前的时候，Kroos觉得自己依旧是八年前那个只能露出倾慕眼神的少年。  
他压抑着激动的，以及五味杂陈的心情，与Miro客气地敬礼、握手。就在他还在思考能不能要得一个拥抱的时候，不知道从哪里钻出来一个小金毛，一头钻进了Miro的怀抱。  
Kroos就这么目瞪口呆地看着Reus把自己埋进Miro的怀里，“Miro！你终于来看我了！”  
Miro也笑了，宠溺地揉了揉Reus的脑袋，然后把他从自己怀里拔出来，耐心地问他：“工作进展得怎么样？”  
Reus敬了一个军礼，阳光照得他眼睛眯起来，他却还是大大的笑着：“报告司长，一切顺利。”

Kroos引着Miro参观了一下自己的军事基地，一路上他都无比怨念地跟在两个人身后，听着Reus一刻不停地在跟Miro说话——他怎么不知道Reus这么能说？  
可就在他正在绞尽脑汁想办法给Reus安排个任务，好让他赶紧消失在自己眼前，Reus却像是能读懂他的心一样，在午饭前跟Miro无比遗憾地说他已经约了人吃午饭，不能够陪他了。  
Kroos长长地在心里舒了一口气。

午饭的时候，Miro先简单地问了问他的近况，并也在他的询问下分享了一下自己的生活。  
然后，在短暂的沉默后，Miro开口了：“关于Marco，他虽然有点儿小孩子脾性，但是能力极强，为人也好，希望你们两个相处得来。”  
Kroos短暂地在脑海里浮现出那个人有时候胡搅蛮缠的样子，“嗯”了一声。  
Miro打量了一下他的表情，声音慢慢压低：“但是有一件事情，我必须要提醒你。”  
他语气里的慎重，让Kroos也暂时从自己的那些小心思中回过神来，收敛了所有思绪听他讲。  
Miro继续说道：“我把Marco给你送来，除了他真的很优秀能帮到你之外，还有一个原因。四年前的那件事最近很快就要出结果了——我不大敢把他留在总部。”  
Kroos心里一惊，“你是说他和四年前的事情有关？”  
“不。”Miro皱着眉摇了摇头，“我不知道，我也什么证据都没有。但是我总有种预感，Marco似乎和这件事情有些牵扯。”  
“那你还把他调来慕尼黑？”Kroos觉得有些不可思议，第一次用几乎有些冲撞的语气和Miro说话：“你明知道那个人，现在就在——”  
“嘘。”Miro制止了他，眼神微微变得严厉了起来，“这个事情只有我们极少数人知道，按理说Marco是不可能知道的。但是怎么说呢，在我问他要不要来慕尼黑的时候，我感觉他答应得有些急切——有一些不像他，你明白么？”  
Kroos沉默了，然后又开口：“那他的资料是怎么过得审核？”  
像Reus这种级别，这种工作性质，他的档案是高度保密的，Kroos问出这句话后就有些后悔，不论怎么样Miro都是不可能和他分享Reus的完全档案的。  
却不想Miro开口说道：“下面我所说的话，违背了我的工作原则，但是我觉得我不得不提醒你——Marco的档案——和其他人都不一样。他的资料，是一片空白。”  
Kroos的太阳穴突突地直跳：“那就是说什么都查不出来了？”  
Miro拿起玻璃杯喝了一口水，“四年前多特蒙德的大爆炸，造成的创伤性记忆缺失。那次爆炸几乎摧毁了整个城市，找不到关于他过去的信息倒也正常。”  
“创伤性记忆缺失？”Kroos手指微微蜷起，“所有的治疗手段都没有用么？他就一点儿都想不起来？”  
Miro点了点头，“所有治疗手段、检查手段、侦测手段，包括最高程度的测谎他都通过了——我说的是最高程度的测谎。”  
Kroos知道，他们情报机构的测谎手段可以精确而残酷到什么地步，“那么也许，他就真的只是失忆了。”  
Miro沉默了一会儿，点了点头：“是百分之九十九的可能，他就是真的失忆了。但是我总有种直觉，觉得Marco没有那么简单。”  
Miro的直觉通常很准。  
Kroos叹了口气：“那你希望我怎么做？”  
Miro用手转了转玻璃杯，“其实你能做的也很有限，留意Marco是否与四年前那件事、与那个人有牵扯。然后，最大程度地保护好基地，保护好你自己。”  
那句“保护好你自己”又触动了他心底的某种情绪，Kroos低下眼睛，声音也变得温和了下去：“好。”  
Miro却似乎完全没有注意到他的这些小情绪，眼睛望向一边，继续说道：“其实我比任何人都希望Marco是完全干净的。这个孩子天赋极高，又吃得了苦，做事认真，我是真的很喜欢这个孩子的。而且如果他真的只是那次大爆炸的幸存者，而我又在这里这样怀疑他的话，对这个孩子真的很不公平。”  
Kroos愣了愣，Miro对Reus毫不掩饰的欣赏和喜爱让他心里非常不舒服，声音也酸涩了很多：“你很喜欢……Reus？”  
Miro转过头来看着他，笑了笑：“怎么说呢，看着他那副拼命的样子，总会让我想起了年轻时候的自己。他真的是个好孩子。”  
他只是像你——Kroos心想——永远都不会是你，你是无可取代的。  
吃完饭临走时，Miro站起身来，认真地看着他说：“Toni，你变了很多。其实很多时候，我都有些后悔——你还不到三十岁，却不得不承受这样的压力和重担。”  
Kroos努力对他笑了笑：“Miro，这是你对我的期许，我从来不敢辜负。”

Miro走后，Kroos回到自己的办公区，看着桌子上Reus那张笑得非常傻气的照片，戳了戳他的脑门。   
Thomas进来的时候正看到他一脸鄙夷地把Reus的照片移走。  
Thomas与他从小就认识，算是一起长大的朋友，也不跟他客气，一屁股坐到了他桌子对面的椅子上，“怎么了？”  
Kroos将Reus的照片推给他：“帮我查查他。”  
Thomas挑了挑眉毛，咧开一个大笑：“终于知道查查人家底细了？我还以为你被他迷得晕头转向了。”  
Kroos抬眼看他，见他笑得夸张，也没忍住笑了一下，没好气地说：“把你那些本事用到正道上来。”他指了指Reus的照片，“特别留意一下他和四年前的事有没有关系。”  
听到四年前的事，Thomas也难得正色了起来：“我知道了。”  
拿过照片看了看，反复打量了一下，Thomas又不正经了起来：“拍得没真人好看。说实话你不会对他是认真的吧？我说你也得留心一下，这几天他天天缠着Mats，Mats都没空和我们打牌了。”  
然后他挥了挥手，“走了啊。”  
Kroos目送他离开，想起了自己确实很多日子没见到Reus了，也不知道他在干什么。  
Mats……Mats Hummels?  
“哼。”他不满地冷哼了一下，自己都不知道为什么有点儿不高兴。

当清晨六点的阳光从窗外透进来的时候，Kroos准时地醒了过来。他向自己的身侧看了一眼，身旁的枕头整整齐齐的，一丝褶皱都没有——Reus又没有回来。  
Kroos允许自己在床上多躺了一会，他又细细地思索了一下Miro的话，然后翻身起床，环顾了一下自己的卧室。  
Reus自从赖在他家里之后，就不断搬运自己的东西进来，也慢慢地占据了自己的一半衣橱、一个床头柜、以及卧室里大大小小可以放东西的地方。  
Kroos虽然觉得这么做有些愚蠢，却还是没忍住决定去翻一翻Reus的东西——虽然说他也不认为Reus会把什么秘密藏在这里，但是最危险的地方往往也是最安全的地方，保不准Reus的脑回路就是这么与众不同呢。  
Reus的东西看起来多，其实翻找起来也很少，Kroos排查掉了所有无用的东西后，将一个上了密码锁的厚厚的笔记本放在手里颠了颠。  
密码出人意料地好破译——就是Reus本人的生日——Kroos忍住了翻白眼的冲动。  
虽然这不是什么光彩的事——Kroos想——但是Miro的直觉一向准，自己不能放过一丁点儿蛛丝马迹。  
他打开了笔记本。  
这是一个日记本，Reus写得很凌乱，每一篇日记也都没有标注日期，纯粹像是发泄自己情绪的地方。  
前几篇写了多特蒙德的大爆炸对自己的影响，看得出来那件事情对他的影响很大，但凡写到大爆炸，他的笔记就更加潦草，语句也很没有逻辑。  
后来就是间断性地发表一下自己的感受，他的工作保密性极高，Reus很有素养，不可能在自己的私人日记里提到任何有关工作的事情，但是字里行间Kroos可以感受到他偶尔的小得意，与遇挫时的小失落。  
对于大爆炸，以及自己之前生活的努力回忆一直穿插在Reus的日子里，有的时候是草草的一句带过，有的时候是关于他带有火光的梦。  
接着，就是他到了这里之后的一些事情。  
Kroos沉着脸看着Reus在日记里将自己称为“独裁者”——  
“Toni Kroos就是这个时代的独裁者！”  
“独裁者真的很不好相处。”  
“Toni Kroos就是个独裁者！！！”  
然后，Kroos眯起眼睛——  
“其实他要是别天天那么严肃，还是挺可爱的，名字也挺像个小孩子。”  
“感觉像是我的菜。”  
“被发现了……不是，有那么明显吗？”  
“果然，活儿还挺好的，嘿嘿。”  
“还挺喜欢他的，不过他好像不是太待见我……管他呢，怎么可能有我Marco Reus攻克不下来的难关。”  
“笑起来还挺可爱的，Toni你得多笑笑。”  
这都是些什么？Kroos有些后悔看了他的日记——这个人一天到晚都在想些什么？  
仿佛忍无可忍，Kroos将他的日记合上，将密码锁恢复到打开之前，然后将笔记本放回到原来的地方。  
出门前，Kroos又环顾了一下卧室四周，确保看不出来被翻动的痕迹，然后他的视线再一次落向那个笔记本的方向，感觉耳朵有点热。

本来他应该直接去自己的办公区，但是鬼使神差般，他的脚步顿了一下，转身向“黑箱子”走去。  
再一次用自己的眼睛解锁后，Kroos看到屋子里的场面，觉得自己眼皮直跳。  
屋子里依旧弥漫着Reus最爱用的熏香，Reus也如他上次踏进“黑箱子”那般趴在桌子上睡得正香，唯一不同的是——这次他的脑袋旁边紧紧贴着另一个比他的脑袋大了一圈儿的大头。  
基地的核武器防御专家——Mats Hummels。  
他们两个的脑袋贴得是那么近，Reus身上还披着一件明显比他自己身型大了许多的大衣。  
Kroos强忍着自己，在弄醒Hummels的时候没用上十足的手劲儿。  
抬起头来的时候，Hummels还有点儿懵，看到Kroos的时候更是惊讶，却还是顾及着旁边的人压低了声音：“Toni，你怎么来了？”  
“我觉得应该是我来问你，你在这儿干什么？”  
Hummels揉了揉额头，转头看了一眼Reus，帮他把有些滑下去的大衣往上拉了拉。  
Kroos看得心烦意乱。  
“Marco最近不是在分析Russia最新的核防御系统吗？他说他对这方面懂得不多，让我给他补补课。”  
“补完了吗？”  
“还差一点儿把。”  
“行了，你接下来不用管了。你那里不是还有一堆事？”  
Hummels本来想开口说“虽然事情多，这点儿空闲还是有的”，但是看Kroos的脸色不大好，还是硬生生把这句话吞了下去。  
他站起身来，又看了Reus一眼，开口说道：“Marco也好些天没好好休息过了，我把他叫醒回去睡觉？”  
Kroos像赶他似的说：“不用了，你快回去吧。”  
Hummels也困得不行，就点了点头准备往外走。  
“等等。”Kroos又把他叫住，Hummels看着他从Reus身上把自己的衣服拿下来，扔给自己，“再见，Mats，例会见。”  
Hummels虽然困得昏昏沉沉的，却也感觉出来Kroos有些生气，不免觉得他莫名其妙，摇着头走了。  
送走了Hummels之后，Kroos看着眼前这个睡得毫无自觉的人，在将他摇醒，还是把他留在这儿不管的艰难抉择中，选择了上前将人打横抱起，走了出去。

Reus做了一个很长的梦。  
他梦见了震耳的轰鸣声，梦见了血色的残阳，梦见了带着火光的残骸。  
他梦见自己与那个人头顶着头，急促地呼吸着，他们闭着眼睛，不远处的火光在他的身上留下了强烈的灼烧感。  
“Marco，你怕吗？我有点怕。”  
他想说他不怕，只要和他在一起，是生是死，他都不怕，然而他的喉咙里仿佛堵着什么，他一句话说不出来，只能拼命摇头。  
然而下一瞬间，四周骤然冷了下去，黑夜刹那间降临，那人的身影渐渐地被黑暗吞没，他伸出手去想要抱住他——却怎么也抱不住。  
绝望在一瞬间吞没了他，他徒劳地伸出手去，他想喊出他的名字，那个名字刻在他心里，仿佛与他共生，他却怎么都喊不出来。  
在痛苦彻底将他的意识吞噬之前，一切又突然归于平静，阳光冲破黑暗笼罩了下来，一个足球缓缓地从他头顶不远处落了下来。  
他的意识，重回清明。

在他彻底醒过来的时候，他控制着自己缓缓睁开眼睛。  
他已经在Kroos的卧室里了，这个认知让他大脑停机了一秒。  
“终于醒了？”Kroos的声音从旁边响起。  
Reus转过身来，看见Kroos坐在他旁边，已经洗完了澡换了睡衣，正翻着一本书在看。  
他的金发很柔顺地贴在头上，在卧室的灯光下，侧脸也显得很温柔。Reus看着他，一时间不知道该说什么。  
Kroos见他不说话，将书放到了一边，盯着他的眼睛：“你睡得很不安稳，是做了什么噩梦了吗？”  
Reus微微皱了皱眉，向他移了过来，将自己的脑袋放到他大腿上，仰着头看他：“有吗？我不记得了。”  
Kroos还是看着他的眼睛：“你知道自己做了梦？”  
Reus噗嗤一声笑了，“Toni，每个人每天都会做梦的，只是醒来还记不记得罢了。”  
他的眼睛那么亮，澄澈干净得如同天真的小孩子一般。  
Kroos第一次觉得Miro的直觉是错的。  
在Reus的目光下，他也情不自禁地变得柔软起来，捏了捏他的脸：“Mats是怎么回事？”  
Reus任由他揉捏自己，“哦，我有些关于核防御不懂的地方，在向他请教。”  
“真的？”  
“切，”Reus有些不高兴，从他腿上抬起头来，又回到自己的枕头上，“你去问他呗。”  
“其实我问过他了。”Kroos也躺了下来，侧身抱过他，“他给我说了一大堆，我一句都没有听进去。”  
“噗。”Reus笑了。  
Kroos掀开他裹着的被子钻了进去，手轻轻揉捏着他细腻光滑的腰线，和他紧紧地贴着，抱着他。  
“Mats平时很忙，你没事儿别老去打扰他。”  
“我明明有正事！”  
“那你来找我问，我懂得不比他少。”  
“可是你不是更忙吗？”  
……  
Kroos从后面顶了他一下，惹得他发出一声惊呼，然后他满意地哼了一声，“我让你来找我，你就来找我，怎么这么多问题？”  
“独裁者。”某个人低声嘟囔，然后一边抚摸着他的手臂，一边带着些得意地问：“我说，你不是在吃醋吧？”  
“我没有。”  
“你说你这个醋吃的也是好笑，人家Mats明明喜欢Benedikt。”  
“我说我没有。”Kroos的声音突然冷了下去——他都不知道自己为什么这么急着否认。  
Reus怔了怔，手从他的手臂上拿开，“好吧。”  
他声音里突然的低沉，让Kroos心里没来由地像被针扎了一下，于是他从被子里更紧地圈住了他，尝试再次提起他的兴致：“你不是说喜欢我吗，嗯？干嘛这几天老缠着Mats？”  
“以后不会了。”Reus意兴阑珊地说。  
Kroos轻轻吻了吻他的后颈，弄得Reus发痒，缩了一下脖子。  
“好了，听话。”Kroos开口，“我们以后就这么好好地在一起，行吗？”  
“嗯。”Reus背对着他点了点头。  
Kroos将脸埋进他的肩窝处，呼吸着他身上自带的香气，“只要你……唉，算了。我们就这样一直好好的吧。”  
他终于明白了，自己终究没法得到最想要的，那又何必无望地等下去？  
生命是不能圆满的。  
Reus其实挺可爱的，他也不是不“喜欢”他。  
那么，就这样吧。


	2. 02

Kroos觉得这一年慕尼黑的春天来得有些早。  
他最近这段时间，过得很是舒服，甚至是开心。所以当接到Thomas的电话的时候，他突然慌张起来，甚至想逃避。  
然后他惊觉，不知道从什么时候开始，他似乎早已经把Miro的嘱咐抛到了九霄云外去。  
当Thomas面色凝重地走到他面前，Kroos发现自己有点害怕他开口。  
Thomas看了他一眼，本来凝重的脸色突然崩坏，露出了一个夸张的笑：“你在紧张什么，Toni？”  
Kroos没有心思和他开玩笑：“你到底查出了什么，Thomas？”  
Thomas摊了摊手：“什么都没有，Toni，我什么都没有查出来。Marco Reus太干净了，就像一张白纸一样——字面上的意思，他就是一张白纸。”  
Kroos在心底里长长地舒了一口气，觉得压在自己心上一早上的阴霾散去，他的心情又好了起来。  
不过Thomas却显然没有他这么轻松。  
Thomas斟酌了一会儿，又继续开口：“虽然我没有查到关于Reus的任何事情，不过在我追查四年前那件事情的时候，倒是发现了一件有趣的事。”  
Kroos挑了挑眉，刚要制止他说下去——  
但是，Thomas的嘴太快了——“那个人现在在哪儿，Toni？”  
Kroos轻轻用手指敲击着桌面，他突然有些后悔把这件事情交给Thomas去查。Thomas人脉广到可怕，好奇心又重，很多事情深挖下去对谁都没有好处，于是他斟酌着开口试探：“是不是Philipp……”  
然而这个名字刚一出口，Thomas就笑了：“当然不是Philipp，他的嘴那么严，我要真想知道什么，疯了才会去找他问。”  
Kroos放下心来，只要不是Lahm，那么一切都好说，Thomas得到的信息就很大概率是不完全准确的。  
他刚要开口说些什么，Thomas却再一次抢在了他前面：“Toni，我知道我这么问，你也为难，你不能说就算了。不过我确实想知道，关于那件事你到底了解多少？你觉得——你觉得，那个人真的是有罪的吗？”  
Kroos还是用手指敲击着桌面，Thomas并不知道他这个问题会将他自己放到一个相对危险的地方。况且，Kroos时常在想——那个人是否有罪，真的那么重要么？  
他沉默了很久才又开口：“四年前的事，我并不了解。”然后他顿了顿，“Thomas，这件事到此为止了。”  
Thomas却像没听见他说话一般：“连你的级别也不够吗？难道真的要去问Philipp？”  
Kroos打断了他的自言自语：“Thomas！这件事情别再查下去了。”  
Thomas回过神来，从口袋里把两个月前Kroos给他的照片拿出来，扔给他，一边问道：“那关于Reus呢，还继续查吗？”  
Kroos把照片拿回来，用指腹轻轻摩挲了一下照片中Reus的脸，“不查了，没什么可查的。”  
Thomas耸耸肩，表示自己明白了。

Thomas出门的时候，与正要进门的Reus打了一个照面，两个人匆匆地点了一下头。  
Thomas走了几步回头看了一眼，Kroos办公区的门已经被关上了，他耸了耸肩——希望Toni还能记得干正事。  
他又走了几步，突然停顿了脚步，又不禁回头看去——Reus真的只是恰巧刚刚来吗？

晚上Kroos在书房翻阅旧档案的时候，Reus敲门进来。  
他正两只手捧着一杯热茶，一屁股坐到了他的书桌上，低下头喝水的时候，整个小脸都要埋进杯子里。  
Kroos正看到关键地方，也不愿意分神去管他，等合上档案再去看他时，他已经拿着自己桌上的照片看了很久了。  
那是一张他军校的合照——里面有他，有Thomas，有Mats，有Lahm，有很多很多人，当然也有Miro。  
想到这里，他就不是很想让Reus继续看下去。Reus其实不常进他的书房，每次就算进来也只不过是匆忙地递给他文件，然后就走。这是第一次，他对桌上的这张照片感兴趣。  
Kroos从Reus手中将照片拿了回来，“有什么好看的？”  
Reus也不生气，笑着说：“你好看啊。你那个时候多可爱，脸宽宽的，还有点儿婴儿肥，笑起来也很甜。”  
“哼。”算是给他的回应。  
“你现在为什么天天板着脸？看上去那么不近人情？”  
Kroos视线落在他水杯上留下唇印的地方，“你见过哪个将军天天嬉皮笑脸的？”  
“要是我当了将军，我就还和现在一样。”  
“那Reus中校，请你先当了将军再说吧。”  
Reus不满地哼了一声，看了他一会儿，又开口说：“有时候我觉得挺奇怪的。你看，别人都是害怕变老；可是你，却感觉恨不得想要一夜老了十岁的样子。”  
Kroos低下头，刻意不去看他。  
“你有什么秘密吗，Toni？”  
他的问话让他不得不又抬头去看他，Kroos有的时候觉得Reus仿佛能把自己看透一样，可是每次去看他的眼睛，却发现他眼睛里的光是几乎比世界上所有人都要单纯、清澈的光，仿佛他就只是一个天真而直率的孩子一样。  
Kroos叹了一口气，向他伸手，示意他到自己身旁来。  
Reus放下水杯，走到他旁边，被Kroos拉着手就了一把力抱到了腿上。  
Reus用手圈住他的脖子，很认真地看着他说：“Toni，其实我是想说——我知道，在外面你必须要显得成熟老练，甚至是冷漠不近人情，才能在军队里镇得住。但是呢，现在是在家里，在家里你就可以做自己了，是不是？”  
书房里的灯光热得发烫，Kroos觉得自己的心也跟着烫了起来，他注视着Reus那么真诚的眼睛，情不自禁地用手将他抱得离自己更近了一些：“嗯，在家里我就是Toni。”  
Reus笑了，伸手去揉他的头发。他也不甘示弱，用手去挠他腰侧的痒痒肉。  
本来两个人坐着的椅子就显得小，Reus还扭来扭去躲避他，Kroos觉得自己呼吸都重了起来，于是只能按住他：“别动。”然后他平复了一下呼吸：“这里这么多文件，弄脏了清理起来麻烦。”  
可是这话他是贴着Reus脖子说的，Reus又不由自主地瑟缩了一下，也正好又蹭了他一下。Kroos闭了一下眼睛——不管了。  
“哎？Toni！不是说清理起来麻烦嘛！”  
“不管了，一会我来清理。”

他和Reus的事情终于是传到了Miro耳朵里。其实Kroos已经知道这件事传了出去，甚至他都知道是谁传出去的——但是他没有阻止：一来是确实也没有什么好阻止的；二来呢，他内心里有一个连他自己都觉得难以启齿的念头，他想知道Miro会有怎么样的反应。  
Goretzka过来的时候告诉他，Miro给Reus打了个电话，他有些怔住，然后又无奈地笑了笑：“他宁愿打电话去问Marco，也不来问我？”  
Goretzka想了想，觉得也说得通：“毕竟Reus中校是Klose司长的直属下属。”  
“他们两个说了什么？”  
“不知道。” Goretzka摇头，“中校接到电话后就把人都从‘黑箱子’里面赶了出来，没人知道他们说了什么。”  
Kroos点了点头，示意自己知道了。

吃晚饭的时候，Reus神色正常，却还是微微显出了几分低落，Kroos也不禁有些忐忑，最终还是问了出来：“今天Miro给你说了什么？”  
Reus喝了一口汤，“哦，这个月底，他要我回科隆。”  
Kroos感觉自己的心被撅住了，声音干涩起来：“那你什么时候回来？”  
Reus勉强对他笑了一下：“Toni，你明白我的意思的。我走之后，估计一周之内上面就会派人来接手我的工作。”  
Kroos紧紧地盯着他，似乎在确定他不是在说玩笑话。慢慢咀嚼着嘴里的饭，他觉得今天所有的饭菜都无味极了，就算有味道，那也是苦的。  
他突然好后悔，好后悔当时没能拦住人，是不是如果他拦住了，Miro就不会知道，Marco就不会走了？  
他觉得整个人都像被抽空了一样，有些魂不守舍地看着对面的那个人——如果Marco走了，如果他真的走了……  
慕尼黑的春天，怎么这么冷？  
也许是被盯得有些发毛，Reus抬眼看了他，然后被他的神色吓住了。  
“Toni？”Reus轻声开口，放下叉子，抓了一下自己的头发，“哎呀，你真信了？我是骗你的。”  
“什么？”  
Reus用餐巾纸擦了一下嘴，“本来呢，Miro在气头上说要把我调回科隆。但是他那边人手又紧，而且又没人比我能干，我给他周旋了好半天，他才答应让我留下来。”  
嘴里的饭菜突然又有了味道，Kroos被他这么一戏弄，本来应该生气的，现在却只顾着开心，嘴角根本忍不住地上扬。  
“Toni，我留下来，你很开心吗？”  
他不打算骗他——“是，Marco，我很开心。”

Miro到底还是打电话过来了。  
Kroos接到电话的时候也并不惊奇，他保持着沉默，等着Miro先开口。  
Miro思考了一会儿，似乎不知道该如何开口：“Toni，希望你还能记得我嘱咐你的事情。”  
Kroos垂下眼睛：“我没有忘，Miro。事实上，我已经查过了——就像你所说的，Marco很干净。”  
Miro轻声笑了笑，“Toni，你觉得如果这四年我都查不出来什么，你能轻易查出来吗？”  
Kroos叹了一口气，他第一次竟然想要结束与Miro的谈话，他觉得疲惫——甚至觉得，他来之不易的平静和舒适，处于即将破碎的边缘。  
但是，那个人是Miro啊，Kroos想。于是他振作了一下精神，重新开口说道：“你放心吧，Miro，我知道自己在做什么。你说的话，我会一直记在心上。”  
Miro轻轻地“嗯”了一声，意有所指地说道：“希望如此，Toni。你是我最欣赏的后辈，希望你时刻能保持一颗清醒而克制的头脑。”  
挂断了Miro的电话后，Kroos放下手中的笔，闭上眼睛放空了自己很久。他不是有意去质疑Miro，他只是觉得如今的日子是从未有过的轻松和快乐。这些轻松与快乐，无论他愿不愿意承认，都与Marco Reus息息相关。  
他不愿意打破这样的生活，就等于他不愿意失去Marco Reus，从任何意义上，不论什么原因。

等他处理完手头上所有工作的时候，他突然想起来，Thomas说过要举办一场小型的足球比赛，日子就是今天。  
军事基地里只有一个小型的足球场，规格不大，却足够满足一场5v5比赛的需要。  
Kroos到的时候，比赛才刚开始，Thomas正在场上踢，看见他来了，也不惊讶，对他吹了声口哨。  
出乎他意料的是，Marco竟然也在。看到他之后，Marco对他懒洋洋地挥了挥手。  
他走到他身边坐下，“你喜欢足球？”  
“嗯。”Marco托着下巴，很认真地在看比赛。  
Kroos觉得很新鲜，他从未听Marco提起过这个爱好，不由得在比赛间隙多看了他几眼。  
这一看，他有些愣住了——Marco看得非常全神贯注，眼睛里有仿佛极力在隐藏，却怎么也藏不住的光芒。但他看得仿佛不是比赛，更不是球员，而是足球本身——好像在他的眼里，足球是个非常美丽的事物一样。  
阳光下的足球，很美丽么？

他心里有这个疑问，也就等不了太久。  
晚上睡觉前，Kroos盯着Reus的侧脸看了很久——后者正在很认真地玩手机。  
“你喜欢足球？”  
“嗯？”Reus沉浸在手机里的小游戏中，一时没反应过来，“嗯。”  
“之前怎么没跟我说过？”  
“你也没问过我啊。”Reus将手机放到床头，把自己缩进被子里躺下，侧头看着他：“怎么了？”  
“没什么……那下次他们再有比赛，你想不想上去踢？”  
Reus的神色变了变，“不去。”  
“为什么？”Kroos支起脑袋，看着他，“你不是喜欢踢球？”  
“我只喜欢看球，并不喜欢踢球。”Reus说，然后他似乎很不想继续聊这个，于是生硬地转了一个话题：“哎，我今天早上给你的报告，你看完了没有？”  
“早看完了。”Kroos不喜欢他刻意地转换话题，“为什么不喜欢踢球？”  
“不喜欢就是不喜欢。”Reus看着天花板，“就像我不喜欢喝啤酒，也不喜欢打牌一样，不喜欢就是不喜欢。”  
Kroos若有所思地看着他，突然像想起了什么一样，一把掀开他的被子，惹得Reus惊呼了一声：“你干嘛呀！”  
Kroos握住他裸露的左腿小腿，借着卧室的灯光，细细地看他的脚踝——果然，上面有陈年的疤痕，似乎是炸弹破碎的痕迹留在上面的，时间久了，疤痕也淡了下去，只留下了淡粉色的印记。  
Kroos在心里轻叹了一声，凑过去轻轻吻了吻那些伤痕，“爆炸的时候弄的？因为这个，你才不踢球了的？”  
仿佛是被戳中了伤心事，Reus把脚从他手里挣脱出来，什么话也没说。  
Kroos给他把被子又盖好，看着他的样子，心里也觉得不是特别好受，于是又开口说道：“我看你平时走路也没什么大问题，应该只是不能太剧烈地运动？你要是想踢球的话，我陪你去。就咱们两个，行么？”  
Reus这才笑了起来，“听上去像两个三岁小孩儿玩球一样。好啦，真没什么的，我又不是个职业球员——要真是个职业球员，我可能才会消沉很久——当然也可能不会，毕竟只是受个伤而已，也没什么大不了的。”  
“嗯。”Kroos也笑了，和他交换了一个晚安吻，“都没什么大不了的，Marco。我只是希望你能开开心心的。”  
Reus低声地笑了，“我很开心，Toni。在这里，和你在一起，我很开心。晚安。”  
“晚安。”

就是这样，Kroos想，他觉得事情在朝着自己控制不住的方向发展下去，可是他很难说到底是什么控制不住。  
他很喜欢Marco，他必须承认。Marco很聪明，也很能干，还特别能理解他，很多时候他觉得他都不用明说，一个眼神Marco就能明白他什么意思。  
这让他感觉很舒服。  
Marco的人缘也特别好，尤其是招年轻士兵的喜欢，每次看到他身边围着一群小孩子叽叽喳喳地和他说话的时候，Toni就觉得既骄傲又吃味。  
他喜欢他耀眼的样子，却又暗暗地希望他这个样子只能被自己私藏。  
他也刻意地给Marco足够的任务完成时间，不再像一开始的时候那样，一份报告恨不得让他当天就完成——以保证每天晚上Marco都能回家。  
不知道是他的做法见了效果，还是Marco明白了他暗搓搓的心思，Marco基本上再也没有在‘黑箱子’里过夜了，而且每天都争取和他一起吃晚饭。  
唯一美中不足的是——他的作息再也没法那么规律了。十点钟准时入睡仿佛变成了一个不可能完成的任务，他每次只能克制地不去折腾得太晚——这还得在Marco的配合下，如果哪天小金毛刻意地惹火，凌晨之前他们入睡的概率就基本上为零。  
当然，身心非常愉悦的Kroos少将表示，这都不是什么大问题。

日子过得非常顺遂他的心意，直到他即将去柏林开一年一度的军事大会、汇报工作的前夕，他才发现事情已经彻底的，不可控了。  
他惊讶地发现，他一点儿都不想去柏林。  
这在一年前，他根本不敢想象。自从他被调到慕尼黑来，再也没法经常去科隆找Miro之后，一年一度的大会便是他几乎唯一可以与自己所暗恋的人见面的机会——尤其是在去年Miro因为某个紧急任务缺席的情况下。虽然在过去的一年中他和Miro也见了面，但是这次大会本应该还是他最为期待的事情。  
然而他发现自己今年，根本不想离开慕尼黑。  
这样的想法，在他出发当天凌晨四点被闹钟吵醒后，看到怀里的小金毛抱着自己睡得正香的时候，到达了极致。  
Kroos用手捂住了自己的眼睛，还是努力保持振作，然后轻轻地把Marco的手从自己身上拿开，给他盖好被子，蹑手蹑脚地下了床。  
洗漱的时候他也努力控制着水流，希望不要吵醒Marco。  
然而Marco还是醒了。  
Kroos洗漱完从浴室出来后，正看到Marco裹着被子坐起身来，眼睛还迷迷瞪瞪的睁不开，整个人只有一张小脸儿露在被子外面。  
“醒了？怎么不多睡会？”Kroos一边换着衣服，一边轻声问他。  
Reus揉了揉眼睛，“你要走了？”  
这句话又让他好不容易平复下来的心情微微难受了起来，Kroos快速穿着衣服，却最终还是等不及将最外面军装的扣子扣好，就走到Reus面前，亲了他一下。  
被这么一亲，Reus也清醒了不少，看到Kroos的军装还没有扣好，就从被子里面伸出手来，一颗一颗地给他扣。  
他还是迷迷糊糊的，扣子也扣得慢，Kroos却也不急他，在他扣好最后一颗的时候握住他的手：“我要走了？你有什么要跟我说的？”  
“真的不能带我一起去？”Reus仰着脑袋，可怜巴巴地看着他。  
Kroos心软得不行，却还是揉了揉他脑袋：“不能。再说我是去开会，你去干嘛？”  
Reus撇了撇嘴，放弃了：“那好吧。对了，你见到Miro的话记得跟他说，我想他了。”  
Kroos揉着他脑袋的手顿了顿，觉得心里非常不是滋味，一时半会大脑也没理清楚到底是为什么不是滋味，嘴却先开口了：“我这一走就是好几天，你就只给我说这个？”  
“啊？”Reus看着他，有些不解，好像暗自算了算天数：“不就是四天？难道你还要多待？”  
“不是。”Kroos觉得心里闷闷的，“就是四天。”  
四天也挺长了，好嘛？  
“哦。”Reus拿过他的手，“那也还好啊。”然后他用脸蹭了蹭Kroos的手掌，仰着头给了他一个大大的笑：“那祝你一切顺利咯，将军，我会想你的。”  
Kroos心里软得不像话，只觉得自己根本不想走，两个人就这么看着彼此看了好一会儿，直到Kroos的手机震动了，他知道是下属在催他。  
他低头又吻了吻Reus，“我走了，Marco。我也会想你的。”  
临出门的时候，他又忍不住回头看了他一眼，Marco笑着给他摆了摆手，他才恋恋不舍地出了门。

等门外的汽车声再也听不见了，Reus的眼神渐渐冷了下去，也完全没有了片刻前的迷糊，眼底一片清明。  
Toni去开总会了——他总有种不祥的预感，今年那件事估计必须要尘埃落定了，他怕自己已经有些来不及了。  
必须要抓紧时间了，Reus情不自禁地握住自己胸前的挂坠——那是他的姓名识别牌，上面刻着他的名字。  
他慢慢抚摸着上面的名字，摸到M的时候手顿了顿。  
等着我——他想——等着我。  
他有些害怕，那些过往的回忆此时叫嚣着想要浮现到他的脑海里，他拼命地压制着，最终把那些回忆压了下去。  
害怕与回忆，是他此时最不该有的东西。  
那是最无用的东西。

“唉！”情绪平静后，Reus放任自己倒回了床上，想要再睡一会儿，却不经意间看到Toni枕头上有几根掉落的金发，不知道是自己的，还是Toni的——也许两个人的都有。  
他用手将那几根金发捻起来，缠在一起，看着缠绕在一起的金发，他的心里面泛起了难以抑制的酸涩和暖意。  
那是一种很奇怪的感觉，他之前不曾体会过的感觉。  
就像一个橘子，又酸又甜，让他心里涨得厉害。  
他也很讨厌这种感觉，这也不是他所需要的，更不是他应该有的感觉。  
枕头山还留着Toni身上的气息，Reus脸红了红，突然有些不忿，暴躁地把枕头扔下了床去。  
下一秒，他却又有点儿后悔了，于是又下了床把枕头捡回来，拍了拍上面的灰。  
爬回了床上，他抱着Toni的枕头，在他那令人安心的气息中，又睡了过去。

在经历了三天无聊的会议之后，在第四天的总结大会上，Kroos不得不承认，他根本无法将注意力放到会议上来。  
这是从来没有过的事情，要知道从第一次成为学生开始，他就是那种各种意义上的好学生，自律得可怕。  
但是此时此刻，他的自控力，连带着专注力都一起罢工了。  
他不由得想起昨天晚上跟Marco通的电话——那是他到柏林以来给Marco打的第二通电话，第一通是他到柏林的第一个晚上打的。  
第一天晚上他主动给Marco打了电话，然后在对方好听的“晚安”声中心满意足地入睡了。然后第二天晚上，他觉得Marco应该因为想他，或者至少因为遵从“礼尚往来”的原则，给他打一个电话。然而他等了一个晚上，别说一个电话，就连一条信息Marco都没发给他，他非常气闷。  
于是昨天晚上，他又没忍住，主动给Marco打了电话。  
Marco心情很好的样子，听着他有一搭没一搭地说着话，Kroos觉得自己心情也好了起来，可是在挂断前他还是没忍住，问了Marco为什么不主动给自己打电话。  
“嗯？”Marco并没有觉得有任何不妥，“你每天开会不都是很忙吗？我就没想打扰你。而且，你才去那么几天而已。”  
Kroos又郁闷了，他在外面要整整四天呢，一周都过去了一半儿，哪里是“才那么几天”？  
回去之后，一定要惩罚这个嘴上说喜欢自己，其实一点儿都没看出来在意自己的小混蛋。  
然后，他就又顺势想到了离开前的那一晚上，Marco在自己身下，那一双湿漉漉的绿色眼睛。  
嗯，停下来——Kroos对自己说——好好开会。  
Kroos努力在那些念头变得更加绮丽前，制止了自己，然后把目光重新投向正在做报告的人——Philipp Lahm。  
Lahm正好也在看他，这么一看，突然让Kroos感觉到了不对劲儿。这些天来，他一直觉得有什么异常，此时才猛然发现过来——原来是Lahm，慕尼黑军区的前任最高指挥官在这三天里，常常会用一种令人看不懂的目光悄悄审视他。  
Lahm有一种不怒自威的气势，看着人的时候一双眼睛波澜不惊，又深不见底，让你根本不知道他在想什么，Kroos一边平静地接受着他投来的目光，一边在大脑里飞速思考其中的关联。  
很快，他就有了一点眉目。  
他知道，因为今年国内外局势的动荡，军事主席急于处理四年前的那件事情——再拖下去对谁都没有好处，估计今天上午的会开完后，就立刻会有一个小型的秘密会议，来继续探讨这个问题。  
他的级别是够不上的，哪怕那个与这件事直接挂钩的人此时就被秘密监禁在慕尼黑，他在这件事情上也没有什么话语权。  
可是Lahm有。Lahm在这件事情上的态度，并不强硬，却非常分明，他在能够独善其身的最大程度上，一直反对军事法庭给那个人定罪。  
那么也许，Lahm是想和他谈谈，关于那件事情？

会议结束后，Lahm没有逗留，便和过来找他的Miro一起，匆匆地从后门走了出去。  
哦，对了，Kroos想到，Miro也有资格参与那件事的讨论。  
然后他突然怔住了，发觉自己在这四天里，完全没有留意到Miro，甚至连Miro的述职，他都没有认真去听。

所幸的是，Kroos从来都是分得清轻重缓急的人，有正事的时候，他那一些杂七杂八的心思就能全被搁置在一边，使他能够保持最为客观和清醒的大脑，来进行分析。  
比如此刻，在Goretzka问他是否下午直接赶回慕尼黑的时候，他斟酌了一下，说道：“不，我要等等Philipp Lahm。”

出乎Kroos意料的是，下午这个秘密会议结束得意外的早。  
Lahm从会议室里出来之后，太阳才将将要下山。在和Miro拥抱告别后，他差点被不知道从哪儿冒出来的Goretzka吓了一跳。  
年轻人有些愧疚地敬了个军礼，对他说：“将军，Kroos少将有些问题想请教您，请您去车里谈一谈。”  
Lahm将目光移向不远处在树荫遮蔽下的黑色车辆，思考了一会儿，点了点头，快步向车走去。

Lahm进车之后，Goretzka就全程站在车外，没有人知道里面的人说了什么。他们从黄昏，一直聊到天已经完全黑下来，  
Lahm最后下车的时候，脸上一丝表情都没有，跟Goretzka点头示意了一下，便走向了早已前来等着来接自己的车。  
等到Lahm的车开走了，Goretzka才拉开车前门，坐到了驾驶位上，从后视镜里看了一眼Kroos，看到他正闭着眼睛，不知道在想些什么。  
“将军，今晚还回慕尼黑吗？”  
Kroos睁开眼睛，看向窗外，点了点头：“回。”

等他赶回慕尼黑的时候，已经快是半夜了。  
站在自家房子门前，Kroos开门的手顿了顿，他不知道自己为什么一定要连夜赶回慕尼黑，再在柏林待一天不是一样吗？为什么自己这么急迫呢？  
进了屋子之后，Kroos发现家里面一片漆黑，Marco应该是已经睡下了，他摸索着去开大厅的灯。  
然而当他的手刚刚摸到开关的时候，一个冰冷的物件从背后戳到了他的腰间，伴随着一个刻意压低的声音——“不许动，把手举起来。”  
那个声音那么严肃，Kroos却在一瞬间想笑出来。  
那个枪口的触感非常熟悉，他根本不用思考，便判断出那是前几天他送给Marco的那一把。而那个声音，虽然非常刻意地压低，并且显得粗声粗气的，却还是暴露出了那人柔软的声线。最重要的是，那个人身上的味道——他再熟悉不过。  
眼睛慢慢适应了黑暗，Kroos的心情也好了很多，他乐意陪他玩儿，于是举起手来，配合地开口说道：“你先别冲动，你想要什么，我都配合你。”  
Marco用枪口戳了戳他，“你转过身来。”  
Kroos听他的话转过身来，然后下一秒下腹就腾起了一股邪火——Marco应该是刚洗完澡，身上带着明显的沐浴后的香气，浑身赤裸着，只有腰间欲盖弥彰地裹着一条白色的浴巾——堪堪遮住关键部位，两条白花花的大腿完全暴露在黑夜中。  
他整个人，仿佛在黑暗里发光。  
也许是Kroos看着他的眼神太露骨了，Marco的脸红了红，动作却更加放肆。他用枪口隔着Kroos的衣服描绘他的人鱼线，一边用充满蛊惑的声音说道：“有枪吗？交出来。”  
Kroos笑了，将手慢悠悠地放下来，覆在他臀部，然后腰部发力，猛地向前一顶，让两个人的下半身紧紧贴在一起。  
满意地听到Marco的喘息声变得急促了起来，Kroos一边用手揉搓着他的臀部，一边凑上去在他耳边呼着气说道：“我有没有枪，你不是最清楚了？”  
Marco也笑了，笑声在黑夜里显得格外动听。他把枪随意往地上一扔，伸手搂住Kroos的脖子，借着后者托住他屁股的力往上一跳，将腿缠在他的腰间。  
Kroos眼神暗了暗，托着他就要往楼上走，却再看到沙发之后觉得一刻都不能够多等，直接把人扔到了沙发上，一把扯了他的浴巾，然后开始快速解自己的军装。

这个晚上，Kroos觉得自己格外情动，Marco也很热情，缠着他不放，让他欲罢不能。  
最后他she在他体内深处的时候，Marco发出了一声哭腔，搂紧了他的脖子，似乎是哭了：“Toni，我爱你。”  
Kroos愣住了，他的呼吸还因为高潮而无法平复，听到这一声，他下意识地就想回应——“我也爱你。”  
但是理智制止了他。  
这不对——他想，你不能骗他，不能骗Marco——你爱的人，不是他。  
但是为什么，他心里这么难受呢？  
那种难受让他心尖儿上的都在发疼，于是只能更加用力地抱住了身下的人，用一个个深情、温柔而愧疚的吻去安抚他。  
他心乱如麻，却最终什么都没能回应。  
黑暗里，Marco抱紧了Toni埋在自己颈窝处的脑袋，眼睛里有一闪而过的失落和难过，然后归于平静。  
Kroos没看到他眼神的变换，他只觉得心里难受。  
难受到他忽略了，后来也再没想起来去问，Marco最近明明没有什么需要忙，为什么这么晚才洗澡，家里又为什么是黑漆漆的一片。

那天之后，Kroos悲哀地发现Marco一切如常，难受的竟然是自己。  
他很难用言语来描述自己心里到底是个怎么难受法，不是单纯的愧疚，而是更偏向心疼。  
他心疼Marco的每一个小表情，心疼他得不到回应的那句“爱”。  
可是更令他难受的是，他觉得Marco如果真的表现出来点儿什么也好，比如说失落、难过，或者对他不理不睬——但是都没有，Marco表现正常得仿佛那句“我爱你”只是他意乱情迷时的一句幻听。  
于是，他迫切地想证明，那句话不仅仅是自己的臆想——虽然Kroos依旧没想好该如何回应，甚至他还是觉得自己八成不会回应——但是他还是想证明，Marco是真的对他说过那句话。  
于是，他在情事上更加努力，吻着Marco的时候也更加认真而深情。然而哪怕Marco在情、潮来临时失神的眼睛，以及用手臂环住他脖颈的力度与那晚并无不同，却再也不曾对他说过那句话了。  
于是Kroos觉得，难受的是自己。那种感觉，就好像Marco送给了他一件很珍贵的礼物，他不要，狠狠地甩在了地上。然后Marco把礼物从地上捡起来，拍了拍灰，揣回怀里走了。可是他还留在原地，看着Marco的背影，他突然又想要那件礼物了。  
但是他不敢开口要。

出于这种种原因，Kroos越发对Reus好了起来，也许连他自己都没有发觉。  
比如说，他会在Reus洗澡的时候等在门外，当他一出来就接过来他手里的毛巾帮他擦头发，然后趁着擦头发的间隙，偷偷地吻他。  
比如说，他主动承包了给Reus做早餐的任务，在Reus还在楼上洗漱的时候，就到厨房烤面包、煮麦片。有一天早上，他无意识地用草莓酱在面包中间涂抹了一个红心，Reus下楼的时候正好看到，对他玩味地挑了挑眉，Kroos觉得自己脸有点儿红。  
再比如说，他把自己书房桌子上那张军校照片收了起来，换成了他和Reus的合照——他其实不大喜欢这张照片来着，拍出来的效果，显得他的脸有Reus的两个宽，但是Reus喜欢，他就洗了出来。可惜的是，自从他把这张照片放到书房里以来，Reus就再没有进书房找过他。  
还比如，很多很多事情，很多Kroos都完全没有意识到的事情。他没有发现，自己一直在试图讨好Reus。

一直到了六月初的这个下午，Kroos合上自己今天所需要处理的最后一个文件，突然感到了一阵心慌。  
今天中午的时候，Marco拒绝了和他一起吃午饭的提议——“抱歉，Toni，我已经和Mats约好了。”  
Mats Hummels，怎么又是他？Kroos重重地拉开抽屉，将文件放进去。对了，上次Marco说什么来着，Hummels喜欢Höwedes？  
Kroos想了想Hummels那张看上去就很多情的脸——谁知道这个花心的大头不会三心二意呢！  
这么一想，他就再也坐不住了，最后将重要文件检查了一遍，快速地锁了起来，便大步向‘黑箱子’走去。

他推门进去的时候，大约二十双眼睛齐刷刷地看了过来。Kroos觉得有点尴尬，他没有想到Marco正在开会。  
清了清嗓子，他开口说道：“你们继续开会，不用管我。”然后他拖了一把椅子，硬是把自己挤在了Marco和Hummels中间，换来了Hummels一个不解，以及Marco一个“你怎么回事”的眼神。  
会议期间，他一直有些着迷地看着Marco。他以前一直觉得，Marco身上的少年气，过分好看的脸，以及温和软糯的嗓音，都不适合做一个领导者，他也很难想象Marco给别人发号施令的样子。  
但是他没有想到，Marco严肃起来带着些清冷的气质，分布任务时简短直接却又不容反驳的神情和语气，倒是真的很令人信服。  
可能因为他在这里的缘故，Marco不自觉地加快了会议的进程，最后在一句“大家都去把手里的事处理好吧”中结束了今天的会议。  
等到小组里的人都一个个收拾东西走了，Hummels才慢悠悠地起身，Marco有些不好意思地对他说：“又麻烦了你一下午，Mats，今天真是太感谢你了。”  
Mats对他笑了笑，还拍了拍他的肩膀，“我说了，我乐意效劳。”然后，他在Kroos几乎要杀掉他的眼神中，对他示意了一下：“Toni，那我就先走了！”

Mats也走了之后，‘黑箱子’里就剩了他们两个人，Marco手一撑坐到会议桌上，歪着脑袋问他：“说吧，来找我什么事？”  
Kroos笑了笑，走到他面前，环住他的腰：“你忙完了吗？我们回家吃饭？”  
Marco看了一眼桌上大约二十多个数据盘，对他努了努嘴：“早着呢，我得把那些都处理好才能走。”  
Kroos顺着他的眼神看到数据盘，“又不用急。”  
Marco推开他，将数据盘整理好，抱着就往‘黑箱子’里面自己的工作室里走，“这些盘里面有重要资料，处理完必须得尽快销毁的，今晚上不弄，我怕夜长梦多。”  
然后他回头看了一眼Kroos：“你先回去吧。”  
Kroos快步追上他，和他一起进了工作室：“没事，你处理吧，我陪着你。”

Marco开始处理了，他才发现原来这些数据盘里都是音频资料，Marco其实处理起来也很快。每一个音频他只要听几秒钟，就能迅速判断是否是有效信息——是的话，他就会把数据盘留一下，不是的就会直接抹掉数据，然后把数据盘扔进桌子旁边的一个新研发出来的硬件粉碎机里碎掉。  
很快，他就只留下了三个数据盘。  
“弄好了？”Kroos一刻不停地盯着他，带着些期待地问道。  
Marco有些无奈地揉了揉额头，对他晃了晃剩下的三个数据盘：“这里面才是真正重要的东西，每一个我都得仔细听一遍——或者几遍。真的还需要挺久的，你没事就先回去吧。”  
又赶我走，Kroos突然觉得自己有点儿委屈了，但是还是对他笑了笑：“没事，我在这陪你。”  
Marco似乎不知道他今天犯了什么毛病，却也真的没时间搭理他，于是快速又带回耳机，开始处理第一个数据盘。  
他低下头的时候，Kroos看着他的侧脸，突然发现，他其实和Miro长得一点儿都不像——他怎么可能会觉得这两个人长得像呢？  
Marco的侧脸，是独一无二的，长长的睫毛垂下来，偶尔眨一眨眼，就好像蝴蝶的翅膀一样扑闪扑闪，好看得要命。  
“噗嗤。”他正看得入迷，Marco却突然笑了出来，然后摘下耳机，将剩下的三个数据盘放进电脑下面一个秘密的保险箱里，加了密。  
然后他站起身来，对Kroos说道：“走吧，你这么看着我，我还怎么工作啊？回家吃饭吧。”  
Kroos拉住他的手，被“家”这个字暖得不行，“好，我们回家吧。”

和Kroos本人舒心而美好的生活相比，整个欧洲的紧张局势终于在七月中旬的时候达到了顶点。  
慕尼黑收到指示，要成为全国备战期军事化管理的第一个试点区域。Reus知道消息后，觉得不可置信：“上面的人疯了吗？要试点找个小城市不是更好？慕尼黑人口这么密集，人口组成也复杂，万一闹起来，岂不是要出大事？”  
Kroos耸了耸肩，表示他也不知道为什么。

果然，民众的情绪极端负面。  
罢工、抗议层出不穷，整个城市以及周边地区的犯罪率在短短一周之内就翻了几倍。  
Kroos决定必须亲自出面，安抚民众的情绪。  
地点选在了玛丽安广场。  
早上出门之前，Reus感觉非常不好，他给Kroos系上腰带的时候，莫名感到心慌：“Toni，其实你可以不用亲自出面的——我感觉——我总感觉不大对劲儿。”  
Kroos握住他的手，“没事儿，Thomas和Leon会保证广场安全的，而且不能再等了，再拖下去事情肯定会变得更加不可控。”然后他想了想，“不过，就像我昨天说的，你不要和我一起去了，就留在基地里，好不好？”  
“不好。”Reus瞪了他一眼，把自己也最后收拾妥当，“走吧，将军，希望我们今天回家的时候，不要灰头土脸的。”

七月底的慕尼黑，已经非常热了。  
阳光渗透进了Kroos的金发里，他的演讲已经整整持续了三个小时，疲惫感和嗓子的沙哑感也越来越明显。  
群众从一开始的吵闹，也慢慢地平复了下去一些——不知道是因为他看上去非常真诚的承诺，还只是因为天气太热，大家都已经精疲力尽了的缘故。  
一切都显得，还算是风平浪静。  
可是就在此时，有一缕非常细微的微风吹拂了过来，几乎令人感觉不到。  
下一秒，Kroos听到Reus大喊的一声“小心”，然后他整个人都向自己撞了过来。  
Reus这一下的冲劲儿很大，将他们两个都冲到了地上，Kroos抱住他，刚想问他怎么了，却发现自己扶在他胸前的手上，全是血。  
Thomas和Goretzka的声音仿佛被隔绝了出去，整个嘈杂而混乱的世界也仿佛被隔绝了出去，他心惊胆战地看着自己手上的血，看着Marco倒在自己怀里苍白的面孔，看着他胸口那一个潺潺流血的小窟窿。  
他从未那么害怕过，只能撕心裂肺地喊他——“Marco！”

Marco被送到军区医院的时候，竟然恢复了一些意识，Kroos紧紧地握着他的手，一刻都不敢放开。   
Podoiski一边给他检查生命体征，一边对Kroos快速地说：“Toni，我没有把握，你得找人赶紧去把Sami找来，他处理这个比较有经验。”  
Kroos哆哆嗦嗦地点头，看了一眼Goretzka，后者一刻都不敢耽误地离开了。  
推进手术室前，Marco不知道哪里来的力气，突然紧紧地回握了一下Kroos，看着他的眼睛，一字一句地说：“听着，Toni，我不能打麻醉。”  
Kroos开口之前，气得要死的医生Podoiski先开口了：“不打麻醉，你会疼死的，手术期间再疼晕过去，你还想不想活命了？”  
Kroos点了点头，哽咽着摸了摸他的额头：“听话。”  
Marco咬了咬牙，摇头：“不行。打麻醉会影响我的脑子，我的脑子不能废掉，你明白吗Toni？”  
“脑子能有命重要吗！”Kroos又惊又痛，“Marco，你……”  
Marco居然笑了笑，这一笑，让他不由自主地咳了两声，从嘴里带出了血，看上去有种疯狂的美丽：“对我来说，脑子比命重要。”  
他紧紧地抓住Kroos：“听着，Toni，我撑得住，我不能打麻药。如果——咳——如果你，你们违背了我的意志，在麻药打进我身体之前，我就会自行了断，你明白吗？”  
Podoiski觉得自己要被气疯了：“你是不是有病啊！这个时候了——”  
“按他说的做！”Kroos突然大吼了一声打断了他，然后他浑身发抖地握住Marco的手，放到唇边亲了一口，“我都听你的，你也答应我，要挺住，行吗？”  
Marco如释重负地吐了一口气，点了点头，仿佛用尽了最后一丝力气对他无声地说了一句——“Toni，我爱你。”  
那一瞬间，仿佛一切都停止了。巨大的恐慌笼罩了下来，伴随着心脏被生生撕扯开的疼痛，Kroos不可置信，他这个时候说这种话——是带着多么孤绝的意味。  
他不允许，不允许，这是Marco给他留下的最后一句话——然而还没等他开口，Podoiski却不再给他时间了，Marco的手从他的手里滑落，就那样被推进了手术室。  
Marco进去之前留给他的最后一眼，是那么难过而伤心——Kroos发现，自己又没有回应他。  
可是他明明知道了呀，他知道他想怎么回应他了，他想说“我也爱你，Marco，但是我不允许你现在在这种情况下对我说这种话。”  
他想说——“Marco，活下去，我爱你，我每天都会比昨天更爱你。”  
他想说——“Marco，别离开我，我们一直一直在一起，我爱你，我爱你。”  
可是他什么都没来得及说，紧闭的手术室将他隔绝在Marco生死线的外面，年少成才，成熟稳重的少将，在冰冷的医院里，再也承受不住，坐到地上，痛哭出声。  
他终于明白了，他爱他，他不能没有他。如果今天Marco不能活着从手术室里出来，他估计自己，也不会活着走出医院了。  
巨大的痛苦将他击倒，他的大脑里一片空白。

Thomas来到医院的时候，看到的就是这么一幅场景。他叹了一口气，从地上把Kroos扶了起来，扶到椅子上。  
Kroos任由他摆弄，整个人一点儿生气都没有。  
Thomas又叹了一口气，还是决定对他说：“Toni，人已经被击毙了，但是有些话，我不得不告诉你。他所用的，是Russia最新生产出来的一批枪支和子弹，配置了最好的消声器。子弹的速度极快，质量又轻，在空气中穿梭几乎无法令人感知。”  
他顿了顿，“当时，我离你比Reus还要近，但是在Reus中枪之前，我都没能感测到子弹。Reus对子弹的感测敏感度，他的反应速度——这样的能力，真的只是一名情报员吗？”  
他看了一眼Kroos，后者还是一动不动，眼泪一刻不停地流着，仿佛生命都从眼睛里流走。  
Thomas狠了狠心，还是继续说道：“据我所知，整个德国，就只有一个人能有这样的敏捷度和反应速度——Loew当年成立的特别行动小队里，有个人的代号叫做‘小火箭’，据说速度极快，枪林弹雨里来去自如。非常巧合的是，这个‘小火箭’，正好是那个人的搭档。而且应该，早已葬身在了四年前那场惨烈失败的行动中。”  
Thomas紧紧地盯着手术室的门，“当然，更为重要的一点是——这个‘小火箭’根本查不出来，他没有留下任何的影像资料，甚至是一句关于外貌体型的描述。他的整个档案是空白的——就和Marco Reus一样，是完全空白的。”  
“你明白我在说什么吗，Toni？”  
Thomas不知道自己说的话，Toni听进去了几句，也许他一句都没有听进去。  
Toni还在流泪，蔚蓝的眼睛里一片空洞，“Marco，Marco……”


	3. 03

Reus做了一个很长很长的梦。  
他梦见自己四周都是火，他被火炙烤着，很疼，五脏六腑都仿佛在燃烧。  
在一片火光中，有一个人向他走来了，那一双蓝色的眼睛在一片火海里显得格外清明。  
“Toni……”他向来人伸出手去。  
Toni抓住了他的手，他却看不清他的表情，只听见他用最平静不过的声音问他：“Marco，你很疼吗？”  
“我很疼，Toni。”他紧紧地抓着Toni，仿佛那是他唯一可以抓住的希望。  
然后悲恸就这么涌了上来，他觉得自己想流泪，可是眼泪都被火光烧得干干净净的——“Toni，对不起，我骗了你，我一直一直都在骗你。”  
Toni的手抚上了他的额头，他竟然笑了：“我不在乎啊，Marco。因为我，根本不爱你啊。”  
Reus感觉自己的呼吸窒住了，他努力地去看Toni的眼睛——终于被他看到了，Toni深情地望着他，湛蓝色的眼睛里却全是Miro的影子。  
“不！”他用尽全力推开他，然后跌入了身后的一片火海里。

接着，他掉入了另一个梦境。  
他又回到了那片荒凉的、燃烧着的，散落着飞机的残骸和带着焦味断肢的土地上。  
黑发少年捧着他的脸，对他说：“Marco，别看。”  
他也紧紧地抱着他，说话的时候嗓子里都是血腥味：“我不看，我也不怕，和你在一起，死在一起我也不怕。”  
“不。”黑发少年抬起眼睛，用一种他几乎曾未有过的坚定而强硬的声音对他说：“你得活下去，Marco。你得活下去，我还在等你。”

活下去？  
活下去。

他又跌入了下一个梦境。  
那是一方泛着草香的青青草地，是他和他的秘密足球场。  
他们每天在生死线上往来，也有很多时候都是各自为战，只是偶尔在合作任务的间隙，才可以有这么片刻安宁的生活。  
他们没有广袤的绿茵场。  
他们只有一方小小的草地，他们只有彼此。  
黑发少年将球踢远了一些，Reus看着阳光下足球慢慢地滚远，快速跑了几步，想去追逐那颗球。  
身后黑发少年温柔而无奈地呼唤他——“Marco，Marco，Marco。”  
他终于追到了球，抱在怀里，转过身来对他挥手。  
黑发少年也笑了：“Marco，我还在等你。”  
那是他最美好的回忆，关于他，关于他和他，关于他和他的足球，最美丽的回忆。

活下去。  
活下去。  
Marco Reus，他还在等你。

Reus睁开了眼睛。  
麻木感还遍布着全身，首先恢复知觉的是他的眼睛，入目的是Toni卧室的天花板。  
接着恢复的是听觉。  
“Marco，你醒了？”——是Toni焦急而欣喜的声音。  
随后他感觉有一双手温柔地抚上了自己的脸颊，他奋力地转身，牵扯到了伤口，又忍不住闷哼了一声。   
Toni将他按住，“别动，你的伤还没好全呢。”  
他终于看到了Toni，却也微微吃惊，他从未见过如此狼狈的Toni——他的金发杂乱地贴在头上，眼睛里面全是血丝，金色的胡渣也已经很久没有刮过了。  
Marco努力将手摸上他的脸颊，轻轻地笑了：“你怎么这么狼狈啊，Toni？”  
Toni将自己的手覆在他的手上，一滴温热的泪就那样从他的眼角里流了出来，消失在Marco的指缝间。  
“太好了。”他听见Toni哽咽地说，“你没丢下我。”  
不知道是他说的话，还是他的眼泪，让Marco心里又泛起了难以忍受的灼烧感，他吃力地想把手抽回去，Toni却握他握得很紧。  
“你还疼吗？渴不渴？还是想吃点儿什么？”  
Marco摇了摇头，疼痛感还是有，但是他能够忍受。  
Toni在他额头上轻轻地吻了一下，Marco避开了他直视过来的眼睛。  
“傻瓜，”他听见Toni说，“下次不许再这么做了。我身体比你结实的多，挨了枪子也比你好得快。”  
就这么一句话，几乎让Marco全身的血液冻住——他竟然忘了，当时那颗子弹在空气中穿行的速度，除了他之外，在场没有第二个人能在自己中枪前反应过来——Toni不可能没有发现这个问题，就算他一时没往那上面去想，当时比自己离Toni还要近的Thomas也一定发现了不对，更何况这些日子以来Thomas一直在明里暗里查探自己的过去——那是不是说明，他已经，暴露了？  
然而出乎他意料的是，Toni没有继续往这方面去说，而是轻轻地把头埋进了他没受伤那一侧的颈窝里，继续说道：“还有啊，怎么能不打麻醉呢？多疼啊，我真是要心疼死了。脑子坏了就坏了，我给你调到一个轻松点儿的职位上，实在不行，我养着你呀。”  
Marco回了回神，努力使自己镇定下来，直觉告诉他Toni一定知道了些什么，但是他不知道Toni到底在打什么主意，于是只能暂时顺着他往下说：“我脑子不能坏，坏了我就什么都没了。不过就算真的坏了，我也至少可以干点儿苦力吧，干嘛需要你养？”  
“因为我喜欢啊。”Toni极其温柔地在他的颈窝处蹭了蹭，还落下了一个轻吻，“你还活着，Marco。我好开心，我从来没有这么开心过。你没离开我，你永远不会离开我的，对不对？”  
“对。”Marco轻声地说，他的眼睛直直地望向了天花板。  
他想——抱歉，Toni，但是我欠你的，用这条命也还清了吧。  
他这一年来，给Toni编了一场戏，却不曾想过自己先入了戏。他觉得自己有些可笑，活了三十年，却还是这么天真。  
他不曾后悔为Toni挡了枪子——哪怕他因此暴露。后悔是最没意义的东西，那时的自己，完全是下意识地动作，他考虑不了。甚至如果让他能够做选择，他还是会为Toni挡枪子，他不可能眼睁睁地看着Toni死。  
可是——他和Toni终究都不是一路人啊。Toni是那种天之骄子，军功满身，年少的时候就已经功成名就，是整个联邦最年轻的将军。  
可是他呢？他是那种只能蛰伏在黑暗里，见不得光，也不能见光的人。  
他和Toni从来不是一路人。  
他又想到了黑发的少年，那才应该是他的过去，他的现在，他的未来。是他的共生，是他的不离不弃，是他的永不分离。  
等到一切结束了，等他救出他来，他们就走，去到一个没有人能找到他们的地方，共度余生。  
那个地方，一定要有一片带着草香的青青草地。  
那个人，是他活下去的，唯一的，希望、勇气和理由。

“Marco，”Toni的声音又把他拉回到了现实中，“你昏睡了整整一个月了。Sami说你本来应该早就能醒了，可是你不愿意醒过来，是因为我伤了你的心吗？”  
嗯？  
Marco想起自己被推进手术室前，还挣扎着对这个人说的一声“我爱你”。他没有回应——其实也是意料之中的，他的心已经不会再为此疼痛了。  
“没有。”他嘶哑着声音说。  
Toni怔了怔，抱紧了他，却又仿佛怕弄疼他，赶紧又松了力：“其实我一直想跟你说来着。你知道的，很多时候其实我还蛮迟钝的，我之前没和谁在一起过，所以是真的没分清自己的感情。”  
“我爱你，Marco。”Toni从他的颈窝处抬起头来，很认真地看着他，眼睛还是红通通的，仿佛随时还会落下泪来，又郑重地说了一遍：“我爱你，Marco。我早就想这么跟你说了——也许很早之前，早在你给我说这句话之前，早在我真正意识到之前。”  
Marco看向他的眼睛，他蔚蓝一片的眼睛里是满涨的感情，眼里全是自己，他一时之间说不出话来。  
Toni仿佛是又羞涩地笑了一下：“其实说出来没那么难嘛。我爱你，我爱你。”然后他又小心翼翼地看了一眼他的神色，“Marco，我知道我让你伤心了，你还愿意爱我吗？”  
Marco深深地叹了一口气，将他的头拉了下来，抱到了自己的右肩处，“我愿意呀，Toni，我也爱你。”  
Toni开心地笑了，像个小孩子一样，然后用自己带着胡渣的脸去蹭他，然后小心地吻他，从额头吻到眼睛，再吻到鼻尖和嘴唇。  
在他吻到嘴唇的时候，Marco搂住了他的脖子，加深了这个吻，将手插入了他的金发。  
他的心里一片叹息——  
Toni，我该拿你怎么办？

等到Marco的伤已经彻底愈合了，只在胸口上留下了一个粉嫩的疤痕的时候，Toni抱着他去洗澡。  
洗完澡后，将两个人细细地擦干，披上浴袍，然后Toni就将Marco抱到盥洗台上坐好，将自己挤进他两腿之间，给他刮胡子。  
Toni仔细地给他打上泡沫，然后捧着他的脸细细地给他刮，生怕弄伤了Marco。直到看到他脸上又变得干干净净了，才心满意足地给他擦洗干净，然后凑上去吻他。  
一个吻结束后，两个人都有些情动，Marco轻轻喘息着对Toni笑了一下，然后也学着他的样子，给他刮胡子。  
Marco的手指在自己脸上抚摸过的触感，让Toni只想吻他，于是当胡子被刮干净后，他一刻也不愿意多等，扶着他的腰细细地吻他。  
Marco伸手环住他的肩膀，更加拉进两个人的距离，然后在接吻的间隙离开Toni的唇，开始向下舔吻下去。  
吻过他的下巴，他的脖子，最后吮吸住了他的喉结。  
Toni闷哼一声，早已变得坚硬的部位此时更加灼热地抵在他的大腿内侧。  
Marco笑了笑，伸手解开Toni浴袍的带子，握住了他的硬挺。然而，还没等他做些什么，Toni的手就握住了他，制止了他接下来的动作。  
“不行，你的伤还没养好呢。”  
……  
“早好了，要不然你检查检查？”Marco诱哄着他，将他的手掌贴上自己的胸口。  
手下细腻的皮肤触感让Toni几乎把持不住，但是，向来理智的联邦少将还是克制地将自己的手拿开，“不行，Sami说你不能激烈运动。”  
……  
“这叫剧烈运动吗？”Marco几乎要给他翻白眼，他被Toni搞得火大，心里有火在烧，下面更是烧得厉害。  
于是他抓住了Toni的手，引导着他握住自己早已硬得发疼的性器，更加放软了声音，充满着撒娇的意味：“那你摸摸我嘛，Toni。”  
他的声音是在太具有诱惑性了，Toni的手情不自禁地在他性器上撸动了两下，换来Marco的两声轻喘。  
Marco刻意让自己喘得更好听些，却没想到适得其反，Toni的手停了下来，“你乖一点，伤还没好呢，受不了刺激。”  
“Toni！”Marco睁大了眼睛，简直不可置信，这个男人平时一副恨不得把他往死里操弄的样子，这种情景下，竟然恢复了人前禁欲冷漠的形象。  
但是轻易放弃的话，也太不是他Marco Reus的作风了。于是他撅了噘嘴，将双手撑在后面，抬高了自己腰腹，双腿缠上Toni的腰身。  
他们两个浴袍下什么都没穿，这个姿势正好让Marco后面的穴口紧紧贴着Toni的柱身。  
Marco一边轻轻摇晃着自己的腰身去蹭他，一边发出难耐的声音：“Toni，Toni，我难受。嗯，哈，我难受。”  
Toni简直要血脉喷张，青筋暴起，他的眼神变得危险而深邃起来，盯着Marco看了两眼，然后突然就着这个姿势把他抱起，转身就往床上走去。  
Marco心满意足地搂住他的脖子，哼哼唧唧地说：“直接在浴室里就好了嘛，又不是在里面做过……嗯？你干什么？”  
Marco目瞪口呆地看着Toni把他仔细地塞进被子里，然后给他把被子认真地盖好，没有半分要把性事继续下去的意思。  
“睡觉。”Toni一边说着，一边往浴室走去。  
“那你干什么去？”  
“拜你所赐。”Toni有些咬牙切齿了，“我去冲个冷水澡。”  
那我呢？Marco在被窝里面呜咽了一声，欲哭无泪。

终于，在被Marco连续“性骚扰”一周后，Toni选择面无表情地去分别咨询Khedira和Podolski。  
在收到两个人震惊，又强忍着笑意的肯定答复后，他在当天晚上趁着Marco再一次坐到他大腿上对他实行“惨绝人寰”的“性骚扰”后，就着这个姿势把人给办了。  
憋了很久的性事本来就令人难耐，再加上骑乘的姿势让Toni进入得更深，哪怕Toni还是顾及着他的伤势，尽量做得温柔，Marco还是在Toni几下重重戳过敏感点的顶弄下很快精关失守地射了出来。  
这么快的射出来对他来说还是第一次，不免觉得有些丢脸，Marco把头埋在Toni的颈窝里，刚想缓一缓度过不应期，却不料Toni根本停不下来，就着他因为高潮而不断收缩的穴口狠狠地操弄了几下，也射在了他的里面。  
这对于一向持久的Toni来说，也太快了些，Marco在被灼热的精液烫得失神了片刻，便立即忘记了自己的丢脸，刚想开口调侃他几句，却不料Toni的阴茎又在他体内跳了一下，慢慢胀大了起来。  
“唔，Toni。”他有些受不住，求饶道：“我受不了，我们休息一下好不好？”  
Toni坏心眼地向上挺了挺腰身，Marco发出一声惊喘，牢牢地抱紧了他。  
“现在觉得受不了了，嗯？”Toni舔了舔他的耳朵，虽然这样说着，却还是停了下来，等他慢慢适应。  
一时间，卧室里只有两个人的喘息声交织在一起。  
Toni身上沐浴后清爽的香气令他心安，更令他沉迷。Toni抱住他的手臂又是那么温柔而有力，他觉得他整个人都被禁锢在属于Toni Kroos的漩涡里，拔不出来。  
这样的认知，让他更加情动，前端又颤颤巍巍地挺立了起来。  
Toni感受到了他的情动，轻柔地抚摸着他的脊背，“可以了？”  
“嗯。”Marco的吻胡乱地落在他的颈侧，“你动吧。嗯，啊啊啊。”  
Toni收到指令，一刻都没再耽误，疯狂地向上顶弄，将两人彻底拖入情欲的大海里翻滚。

最后Marco被抱去清洗的时候，已经迷迷糊糊地睁不开眼睛了。但是他感受到，Toni温柔的吻，落在他的伤口上——这令他想要落泪。

那天之后，他也终于被Toni允许可以重新开始工作了。一开始Toni只允许他在家里处理一些文件，后来也终于放他回‘黑箱子’了。  
回到‘黑箱子’里他觉得恍若隔世。  
养伤期间的生活，仿佛是被偷来的时光，他可以短暂地什么都不想，只沉溺于Toni的温柔里。  
如果他只是一个普通人，如果他的过去真的清清白白，如果他不曾有另一份不可以割舍的牵挂，他真的愿意，就这样度过一生。  
Reus叹了一口气，握住了自己胸前的挂坠。  
他想起了昨天晚上去Toni的书房时，看到他书桌上两个人的合影，他不是不感动，更不是不心动——尤其是当Toni从背后环抱住他，对他说“以后我们要多照几张，把家里贴得满满的”时，他真的很想忘掉一切，抛下一切，就这么和他在一起。  
可是他不能。  
他紧紧地握住了自己胸前的姓名牌，上面的M仿佛刻得很锋利，硌得他生疼。  
Reus想，他至少还能和Toni留下些什么——至少证明他曾经出现过、存在过Toni的生命里。  
可是他和他呢？在那些生死往来的日子里，他们什么都不能留下，唯一一张偷偷拍下来的合影，也被要求眼睁睁地看着焚毁，他们什么都不能留下。  
如果，如果他真的就此失去了他，那么他什么都没有留下，连回忆都会显得无情而浅薄。  
所以，他不能，失去他。  
定了定心神，Reus翻开了最新的Brandt送来的报告，然而他一行字还没有看完，就听到了敲门声。  
打开门之后，看到来人竟然是Müller。  
Reus略带惊讶地挑了挑眉：“Thomas？你是来找Toni的吗？他不在这儿。”  
“事实上，”Müller对他笑了笑，“我是来找你的，Marco。”  
Reus盯着他的脸看了几秒钟，仿佛想要从他的脸上看出些什么，“Thomas，说实话，我不觉得我们有什么值得聊的。”  
“事实上，我们有。” Müller对他晃了晃自己手里的数据盘，“而且，Marco，我敢确定，你不会希望我们在这里谈的。”  
Reus眼神变了变，让开门口，让他走了进来，然后反手锁死了‘黑箱子’的门。  
他坐回到了自己的椅子上，“说吧，Thomas，你想聊什么？”  
“我这个人呢，好奇心很重，前些日子突然对四年前的那件事起了兴趣，于是就去查了查。” Müller一边说着，一边打量着他的神色，“这一查不要紧，还真被我查出来了些有趣的事情。”  
Reus面无表情地看着他，扬了扬下巴，示意他继续说。  
“我发现了一张很有意思的照片。” Müller再一次晃了晃自己手里的数据盘，“是关于那个人的。但是很巧的是，他旁边还有一个人——我怎么看，怎么觉得像你。”  
“哦？”Reus笑了笑，“是吗？”他伸手想要拿过来那个数据盘，“那让我们一起来鉴定一下，不就好了？”  
Müller躲开了他伸过来的手，“不急，Marco。我想，我们可以等Toni回来一起鉴定，你说呢？”  
Reus把手伸了回去，这个时候却显得气定神闲了不少，他耸了耸肩，“我倒是无所谓啊，Thomas。但是你确定要让Toni回来，浪费时间看你这个里面什么都没有的数据盘？”  
Müller愣了一下，“你说什么？”  
“我说错了吗，Thomas？”Reus微微眯了一下眼睛，“如果里面真的有什么，你就会直接去找Toni了，而不是在这里和我浪费口舌。”  
再者说——Reus回想起Löw曾经对自己的保证——“Marco，这个世界上现在不存在关于你的任何资料，你是一个彻彻底底没有过去的人。”  
他相信这个保证。  
然而——他觉得他必须提醒一下Müller。  
于是，他开口说道：“对了，Thomas，你知道Toni今天去哪儿了吗？”  
Müller还没有想好方才应该怎么应对他，此时听到他突然换了话题，一时也没有缓过来，“他去哪儿了？”  
Reus笑了笑，“他去科隆找Miro了。”  
Miro？Müller皱了皱眉，笑了笑：“他去找Miro这不是很正常的事情吗？他毕竟——”  
“前段时间，Toni给上面打了份报告，要求将我永久性地留在慕尼黑。”Reus打断了他，“这份报告被Miro扣了下来，Toni是去拜托Miro，让他将这份报告放行的。”  
Müller明白他的意思了，完全收起了方才的笑意。  
Reus从抽屉里又拿出了一个东西，直接拍在他面前，他认出来这是Toni最喜欢的一把枪。  
“我这个人，最讨厌被人污蔑和怀疑。”Reus说，“如果Toni怀疑我，他大可以一枪崩了我。”  
说完，他指了指自己的左胸，恰好就是他之前中枪的位置。  
Müller笑了，“你真的很会颠倒黑白。”  
Reus说：“我没有。”  
Müller将数据盘随手扔在了旁边的垃圾桶里，“你说得对，我什么都没有查出来。但这并不代表你干净，不是吗，小火箭？”  
Reus倚着他的座椅靠背，笑着说：“我不明白你在说什么。”  
“你明白。” Müller说，“而且你得知道，Toni现在脑子不清楚，可是我没有。他下不去手，不代表着我下不去手。”  
Reus环抱着自己的胳膊，“很高兴Toni有你这么一个可以为他两肋插刀的兄弟。”  
Müller耸了耸肩膀，也学着他说：“很不幸他有你这么一个可能随时捅他刀子的，爱人？”  
Reus眼神仿佛是黯淡了一下，“我不会。”  
Müller审视了他很久，他一直揣在右裤兜里的手始终握着一支微型枪支。可是他最终还是放弃了，将手拿了出来。  
他走出了‘黑箱子’。他其实大约已经确定了，Reus今天的态度其实无关紧要。  
重要的是Toni的态度。  
自从Reus受伤之后，Toni对他避而不见。  
他方才其实是有机会杀了Reus的，但是他还是犹豫了。他怕，他这一起抢下去，要的不仅仅是Reus的命。  
更是Toni的命。  
Reus真狡猾啊，他方才传达给自己的，不就是这个意思吗？

11月的科隆，天已经完全冷了下去。  
“你真的让我很失望，Toni。”在长达五个小时的谈话还没有要结束的迹象的时候，Miro叹着气开口了。  
Kroos低下了眼睛，“很抱歉，Miro。我真的，很抱歉。”  
Miro挥了挥手，“当年我和Philipp极力举荐你来慕尼黑接替Philipp的位置时，看重的，就是你远超同龄人的理性和冷静。Toni，你看看现在的你，你的脑袋还清醒么？”  
“我很清醒，Miro。”Kroos抬起眼睛来，直视他，“我非常清醒，我知道自己在干什么。”  
“那好，你的这份申请我会直接驳回……”  
“Miro！”Kroos打断了他，呼吸略微有些急促起来，“我说了，我很清楚我在做什么——”  
“你今天来找我，就说明你根本不知道！”Miro也难得地打断了他，声音变得严厉起来：“Toni，你到底还记不记得我曾经给你说过什么？”  
“关于什么？”Kroos苦笑了一下，“关于Marco的过去？我也说过了，我什么都查不出来，而Marco也并没有做过任何他不该做的事情。”  
Miro盯着他看了一会儿，突然说道：“给我看看你在玛丽安广场遇刺的详细报告。”  
Kroos看着他，什么表情都没有，“Miro，很抱歉，我想我有权力不和你分享这份报告。”  
Miro也笑了，“是吗？那你告诉我，刺杀者呢？死无对证是吗？”  
Kroos听明白了他在暗示什么，神色一瞬间冷了下去，用一种他从未用过的冰冷的声音对眼前这个人说道：“他差点死了，Miro。他就倒在我怀里，子弹就打在他左胸上，血一直在往外流——子弹再离心脏近一点点，就一点点，我就彻底失去他了。”  
“抱歉。”Miro叹了口气，揉了揉自己的额角，“我不是这个意思。只是你知道的，在你隐瞒调查报告的情况下，我不得不考虑所有可能。”  
Kroos拿起桌子上早已冷却的水，喝了一口：“我不会怀疑他，我也不会允许任何人再质疑他。”  
“也包括我么？”  
“也包括你。”  
“Toni，”Miro的声音里满满的都是无奈和疲惫，“如果你是这样的态度，那么我更加不可能通过你这份申请了。你现在已经完全丧失了理智，也没有了最基本的判断力。”  
长时间没有进展的谈话，也让Kroos心力交瘁，他用手掩住了一下自己的面孔，短暂性地遮掩了一下自己的脆弱。  
“Miro，”很久之后，他才又开口，“拜托你，我之前从未拜托过你任何事。就这么一回，行吗？我要把他留在慕尼黑。”  
Miro心下触动，他从未见过这般的Toni，于是语气也温和了下来，试图从另一个方面劝服他：“好，抛开我的那些怀疑不说。Toni，我曾经和你说过，Marco是我近些年见过天赋最高，最有潜力的孩子，他的未来不可限量，把他留在慕尼黑，会妨碍他以后的发展的。”  
“Marco不在乎这些。”  
“可是我在乎。”Miro皱了皱眉头，“你知道为什么我这些年一直对Marco心存怀疑，却依旧大力培养他？就是因为我实在太看重他的能力了，不想因为自己的怀疑，而埋没了一个有能力的年轻人。”  
“如果是因为这个原因的话，Miro。”Kroos努力笑了笑，“虽然Marco真的很优秀，但是我相信，以后你还会找到和他一样优秀，甚至比他更要优秀的年轻人。Miro，你以后可以有很多个，甚至是无数个‘Marco’。可是我，只有一个他啊。我只有一个Marco Reus，你把他留给我，好不好？”  
他这句话说的，几近恳求，Miro一时之间难以开口。  
Kroos看着他的神色，又继续说道：“我明年就三十岁了，Miro。我这一生，早早地得到了很多人拼尽一辈子都得不到的权力、地位和荣誉。但是很多时候，我都在想，这些都是我真的想要的吗？早年间离开德国去马德里执行任务，在风口浪尖上又回到慕尼黑继任指挥官——这些都是我想要的吗？我感觉我一直在被推着往前走，同辈的、小辈的的人都在羡慕我，可是这真的是我想要的吗？”  
“当然，过去的这些我都无所谓了。”Kroos的目光里，闪烁着一种近乎执拗的坚定，“我现在只想要他，不论付出什么代价。”  
在他的目光下，Miro移开了目光，叹了一口气，“你要明白，Toni，如果我同意把Marco正式调到慕尼黑，那么你就需要为他所有的所作所为负责。你明白吗，Toni？这可能会使你，会使你葬送了你现在所拥有的一切。”  
“我明白。”Kroos点头，“我也知道，这是你为什么坚决不愿意通过我申请的原因之一。Miro，我一直很感谢你，感谢你一直以来对我的信任、支持与爱护。”  
他蔚蓝的眼底清澈一片，再没有任何复杂的感情，直视着眼前这个人。  
Miro终于松口了，他苦笑了一下，“就这么非他不可了么？Toni，我记得你从来不是这么执着的人。你想好了吗？”  
“我想好了。”Kroos说，“感谢你，Miro。为所有的一切。”

最终，Toni拿着他签字同意的申请书走了。Marco被正式调到慕尼黑，从此之后，直属Toni的管制。  
Miro看着对面Toni喝了一半，已经凉透了的水，叹了一口气——他欠这个孩子那样多。他不是不知道他曾经的心意，却根本不能回应，然后一步步逼着这个孩子过早地担负起，他本不应该承担的重担。  
可是哪怕到了这个时候，他依然不知道自己的这个决定是对是错。

连夜赶回慕尼黑，到家的时候又是将近午夜了。  
一打开家门，家里暖烘烘的气息就扑面而来，冲散了他身上的寒气与疲惫。  
Marco正坐在沙发上看书，看到他回来了，便从沙发上飞快地起身，笑眯眯地走了过来，帮他脱外套。  
把外套挂到衣架上之后，Toni轻轻环住他，看他笑得开心，也跟着笑了起来：“你怎么不问问我，Miro答应了没有？”  
“你回来了，说明Miro一定答应了。”Marco一边说着，一边把他的手捧在自己手里哈气，“怎么手这么凉？”  
“没事，一会儿就暖和了。”Toni心软得不行。  
“你在煮什么？”闻到空气里漂浮着的香气，Toni牵着Marco回到沙发上坐下，看到茶几上的瓷壶此时正冒着袅袅的茶香。  
“奶糖茶呀。”Marco拿起茶壶给他倒了一小杯，递到嘴边，“快喝点儿吧，别冻感冒了。”  
Toni拿过来，一点点地细细品着喝，“真甜。”  
“呃，”Marco有点儿不好意思，“我好像奶油和冰糖放多了。”  
“没事儿。”Toni放下茶杯，把他抱在怀里，将自己的脸贴上他的，细细地蹭，“我挺喜欢的。”  
Marco没说话，由他抱着，然后伸手拍了拍他的脑袋：“快再喝两杯茶，然后去睡觉了，我都要困死了。”  
“嗯。”Toni一边应着，却又一边不肯放开他。  
Marco察觉出他情绪的不对，轻轻摸了摸他的脸，柔声问他：“你怎么啦，Toni？”  
Toni像是个小孩子一样在他身上蹭，“Marco，我把你留下来了，你就一直一直留在慕尼黑陪着我好不好？”  
Marco放在他脸颊上的手，似乎是僵了一下，然后他说：“好。”  
Toni心满意足地笑了，把他圈得更紧，“你是我的，谁都不能把你带走。”

十二月的时候，Kroos接到上面的指令，让他前往柏林参与针对四年前喀山事件的最后审判。  
就在这个通知收到后的一分钟后，Kroos接到了Uli Hoeness的电话，后者先是对他进行了一通夸赞，感叹他是一个自己当年多么器重又多么喜爱的小辈，然后终于绕到了主题上，问他知不知道该怎么做。  
Kroos忍着性子听他扯了半天，终于听到重点之后，“嗯”了一声，“我知道该怎么做。”  
Hoeness盛邀他在会议结束后去自己家里吃饭。  
Kroos婉拒了他，挂断了电话。

去柏林的前一天，Kroos打电话叫Thomas到军事基地的小型足球场上来见自己。  
Thomas到的时候，正好看到他在颠球。  
“你终于肯见我了，将军？”他没好气地开口。  
Kroos却笑了笑，把球踢给他，“Thomas，我们长话短说，去柏林之前我有些事情要交代给你。”  
Thomas不解地皱了皱眉头，“有什么话去你办公室说不就行了，你跑来球场谈正事干什么？”  
Kroos又笑了，“我现在给你说的话，不能让Marco知道。”他把球从Thomas那里又抢回来，继续颠球，“他在我办公室里安装了几个小玩意儿，还藏得很隐秘，我费了半天劲儿才都找出来——当然，也有遗漏的也说不准。不过我也不在意。”  
Thomas一时间觉得信息量太大，难以消化，“你是说，Reus的那些小动作，你都知道？”  
Kroos一脚把球踢飞，坐到了草地上，也示意Thomas过来和他一起坐。  
“我不想浪费时间跟你讨论这个问题。”他的神色严肃起来，“我需要你帮我做一件事情，Thomas。我走了之后，你要全面封锁慕尼黑，我要你保证，不论慕尼黑发生了什么，一丁点儿消息都不能够传到外面去。”  
“你疯了？”他这一番话说得Thomas心惊胆战，却又不敢大声喊出来，只好努力压低了声音：“你究竟想干什么，Toni？”  
“我没有时间给你解释，Thomas。”Toni压低了声音，快速说道，“我只需要你给我发誓，你会按照我所说的去做。”  
“就算我想，我也不能，Toni。”Thomas觉得这个人简直疯了，“慕尼黑这么大的一个地方，信息四通八达的，我要怎么样才能——”  
突然，他想起了什么，然后震惊地看向Kroos，后者平静的面容下，蓝色的眼睛里却仿佛有疯狂的神色，像是翻腾的大海，“你都想到了，是不是？Toni？”Thomas觉得自己声音都在发抖，“以前这是绝对不可能做到的。但是现在就可以了，是不是？因为现在慕尼黑实行的是战时军事化管理政策，你就是这个城市的独裁者，你可以切断这个城市和外面所有的联系，让它成为一个孤岛。是不是，Toni？”  
他根本不需要Kroos的回答，他已经知道了答案。  
Kroos笑了笑，“正如你所说的那样，Thomas。我已经做好了一切准备，我只需要你帮我监察着这一切，保证不出任何纰漏。”  
“上面选了这里来做第一个试点，我还一直纳闷儿。”Thomas看着他，觉得他就是一个疯子，“你早就开始着手做准备了，是吗？慕尼黑成为第一个试点，是你向上面申请的，是吗？”  
“事实上，”Kroos并不是很想在这个问题上多做纠缠，“Philipp也帮了不少忙。但是无所谓了，Thomas，你是我最信任的人。你能帮我么？”  
Thomas看了他很久，觉得眼前这个人既熟悉，又陌生。但是他眼睛里真挚的光芒，兜兜转转，最终却还是让他相信这是那个与自己一起，一路走来的青年。于是他深深地叹了一口气：“好，我答应你，Toni。”  
“谢谢。”Kroos长舒了一口气。  
“那Reus呢？我要怎么处理Reus？”  
“Marco？”Kroos笑了笑，开口说话时带了一丝微妙的骄傲的感觉，“他想做什么，就让他做。其实我觉得他要是真做了什么，肯定做得万无一失，你们发现不了。但是万一他失手了，记住，不许伤了他。等我回来处理，明白吗？”  
“所以你一直知道。”Thomas觉得有些脱力，“你什么都知道。”然后他自嘲地笑了笑，“我还一度以为，你爱Reus爱得昏了头。”  
“我是爱他。”Kroos说，“所以我才不能，昏了头。”

慕尼黑的冬天，今年格外得冷。窗外大雪纷飞，似乎要将整个城市湮没在一大片的雪白里，寒风呼啸，仿佛是原野上传来的哀鸣。  
室内却温暖如春。  
Toni的卧室里此时正弥漫着缠绵的、荷尔蒙交织着的香气，大床上交缠着的身躯赤裸着，与窗外的冰天雪地相比，他们的身上此时都因为酣畅的性事而大汗淋漓。  
在高潮的余韵里，他们紧紧相拥着平复心跳。Toni用手臂支起自己的身子，在Marco汗湿的额头上落下了一个轻吻，然后作势要从他身体里面退出去。  
Marco却突然慌张起来，用他早已发颤的双腿紧紧缠住Toni的腰身，轻喘着仿佛带了点儿哭腔：“别，别出去。”  
Toni安抚地吻了吻他：“我抱你去洗澡？”  
Marco摇了摇头，把他的头拉了下来，嘴唇在他耳边轻轻蹭着，“我还想要，Toni，我还想要你。”  
Toni闷哼了一声，觉得自己刚刚射过的部位又有了抬头的趋势。然而他不用检查，就知道Marco下面肯定已经红肿了，因为包裹着他的内壁此时已经热得不寻常了。他们今天晚上自吃完晚饭后，就像着了魔一般抵死缠绵，从厨房到客厅，再到卧室、浴室，最后又回到床上，方才Marco高潮的时候，已经射不出什么了。  
于是他揉了揉Marco的脑袋，低哑着声音对他说：“小坏蛋，你是想榨干我吗？”  
Marco抱紧了他，眼睛却看向别处，晕黄的灯光下轻轻颤动的睫毛，脆弱得令人心动，“你明天就要走了。”  
Toni看着他，心里翻滚过许多情绪，却逼着自己一点儿都不能显露出来。他轻轻上前咬了一下Marco的鼻尖，“我才去几天而已呀，你乖乖在家里等着我回来，嗯？”  
Marco心里一酸，更加牢牢地环抱住了他的后背，“嗯。”  
Toni在他脸上轻轻地吻着，似乎是在安抚他有些波动的情绪，最后他实在没有忍住地嘱咐说：“我走了之后，你万事小心一点儿。”  
Marco却笑了，“我能出什么事？”  
Toni自知失言，连忙又说道：“这几天雪下得大，我怕你走路摔一跤什么的。”  
Marco瞥了他一眼，撇了撇嘴，“我有那么蠢吗？”  
Toni也笑了，“反正你就乖乖地等我回来就好了，嗯？等我回来，一切都会越变越好的。”  
Marco看着他，使劲地点了点头，可是在他眼底，Toni分明看到了有些闪烁的泪光。  
最终Marco还是让Toni抱着他去洗澡了。在Toni伸手进去给他清理的时候，某种情绪却又突然翻涌上来，让他在浴缸里扑倒了Toni，蛮不讲理地握着Toni又一次勃起的性器就要往自己身体里面塞。  
Toni在心里喟叹了一声，怕他弄伤自己，于是哄着他，自己掌握了节奏，再一次满足了他。

早上天刚刚亮的时候，Toni就要出发了。  
Marco还在睡着，他的睡姿一向不敢恭维，被子不知道什么时候蹭掉了好多，露出了一整条白花花的腿。  
Toni给他把被子盖好，然后起身洗漱、穿戴。  
军装是Marco昨天就给他准备好的，他一颗一颗扣子系，扣到某一颗的时候停顿了一下，笑了笑。  
他出门前Marco还没醒，于是Toni走到床边，又吻了吻他的额头、睫毛、眼睛、鼻子和嘴巴，然后认真而深情地对他说了一句：“我爱你，Marco，等我回家。”  
他知道Marco其实已经醒了，他只是不愿意和自己清醒着道别。  
Toni走出家门，寒风刹那间袭来，他又忍不住回头看了一眼卧室的方向，他知道，这是他最重要的一次博弈，他不能输。

Toni的车开走了很久很久，Marco才睁开眼睛，然后他发现自己早已经泪流满面。  
他已经四年没有哭过了。  
眼泪流到脸上，是那样陌生。  
他任由自己在还充满着Toni气息的床上又躺了很久，努力平复了所有情绪之后，才慢慢地起身。  
床头柜第一个抽屉里，放着一个打火机，他并不抽烟，打火机是当时在家里处理工作的时候，焚烧一些急需处理的文件时用的。  
他把打火机抓在手里，手指一按，蓝色的火苗窜了出来。  
他另一只手拿起了自己胸前的姓名牌，放到火苗上炙烤着。  
慢慢地，慢慢地，姓名牌上最上面一层金属被烧得化掉，露出了它本来的面目。  
在这个过程中，他的名字一点点地消失，只留了一个M在上面，然后慢慢变成了另一个人的名字。  
Marco放下打火机，看着那个名字，轻轻地用指腹抚摸了一下，然后又戴回自己自己的脖子上，刚刚炙烤过的姓名牌非常的烫，烧得他胸口发疼，他却也毫不在意。  
终于，他等到了今天。  
四年来，他终于可以再一次，肆无忌惮地，想起Mesut。  
这个名字曾与他刻骨相连，密不可分，可是他这四年来却不得不把这个名字埋葬在心里最不能让人窥探的角落，别人不能看见，他自己也只能装作忘记。  
可是现在无所谓了，一切都即将结束了。  
Marco深深地呼了一口气，任凭自己的思绪带着火光和飞机的轰鸣声，回到四年前那天翻地覆的一天。

四年前，他们行动队收到上头指令，伪装成Russia的巡逻战机，飞入喀山山谷里的一个秘密实验基地，然后将其炸毁。  
他们十个人，一共五架飞机，他和Mesut的战机开在最前面。Mesut聚精会神地一边掌控着飞机，一边留心四周的情形。  
刚刚飞过Russia边境，Marco没来由地心慌了一下，他侧头去问Mesut：“这次指令是上头越过Löw，直接给我们下达的，我总觉得有些不对劲儿。你说呢，Mes？”  
Mesut似乎是沉思了一下，然后开口说道：“嗯。不过这也不是第一次了，而且上头不是对Löw上次的行动很不满意吗，失去对他的信任，也算正常。”  
Marco叹了口气，“那就算是我多想了吧。”  
Mesut笑了笑。  
他看着Mesut的笑容，也觉得放心不少，跟着笑了起来，然后他又突然想到了什么一样，情绪低沉下去，对他说道：“这所有炸弹下去，整个山谷就要被夷为平地了吧？”  
Mesut点了点头：“不是说是最新研发的炸弹吗，威力肯定比之前的大得多。”  
Marco无奈地笑了一下，“难怪公众都认为我们是人性泯灭的毒蛇，这基地里面，除了军队，还有很多科研人员，以及他们的家属吧。这些炸弹下去，什么都没了。”  
Mesut操控仪表盘的手顿了顿，叹了口气，“这就是战争啊，Marco。Russia在进行生化武器的研发，如果他们真的研发出来，那倒霉的就是我们，他们可不会对我们手软。这个国家，总需要有人来干脏活和累活，才能让更多的人，心安理得地生活在阳光下。”  
“嗯，我知道。”Marco说，“所以我从来没有后悔过。不过——不过我也真是有些受够了，Mesut，什么时候我们可以过过正常日子？”  
Mesut笑了笑，“快了，Marco。Löw上次还给我说，上头命令他选拔一些新人，说我们最近已经越发不可控了，必须要被替代了。”  
“有了新人，我们就可以走了，是不是？”  
“是，Marco，我们就可以走了。”  
“如果可以过正常的生活，你想去哪儿啊，Mes？”  
“我？我想去马德里，或者伦敦——哪个都好，住在一个大大的房子里。房子里面如果有个游戏室就更好了，房子外面得有块跑得开的草地，我们能在上面踢踢球什么的。”  
“嗯！”Mesut对未来的设想很美，他当时不曾以为这遥不可及。  
“我知道你想回多特蒙德。”Mesut又开口，“但是我们不大适合继续留在德国，你明白吗，Marco？”  
“嗯，我明白。”Marco垂下眼睛，心里有小小的失落，但是他很快又开心起来：“没关系的，Mesut，只要和你在一块儿，我去哪儿都行！”  
“嘿嘿。”Mesut也笑了，大大的眼睛里都是飞扬的神采，“跟着我，保证你Marco Reus吃香的喝辣的。”  
Marco看着他，觉得安心又快乐。

战机进入喀山山谷上方，Marco照例尝试与德国总站联系：“报告总部，我们已经抵达目标上方。”  
然而，出乎意料的是，他没有收到回复。  
方才的心慌又回来了。Marco立刻又尝试了一次，却依旧没有收到回复。  
“Mesut，我和总部失联了，我觉得不大对劲儿，要不然我们——”  
然而，还没等他说完，后面传来巨大的轰鸣声和爆破声，方才还安静的喀山山谷，一瞬间像是炼狱一般，火光在肆意地燃烧，导弹在空中乱窜，仿佛是一瞬间的事情，他们身后四架毫无防备的战机就已经被地面导弹冲击得粉碎，熊熊燃烧着的残骸带着巨大的撞击声坠落在离基地不远处的空地上。  
然而更令人毛骨悚然的是，不知道战机上的什么被打破了，所有坠毁的战机开始弥漫起灰白色的烟雾，其实并不明显，但是在火光中却还是被看得一清二楚。  
喀山的风吹得有些大，带动着这些气体铺天盖地地向基地方向扑来。  
导弹还在锲而不舍地追在他们这唯一一架幸存的战机后面，Marco回头看了一眼那雾一般弥散的气体，瞬间明白了——“Mesut！”  
他大声喊着，“Mesut，防毒面罩！”

那一天的喀山，仿佛地狱一般。Marco明白了，他看着Mesut灰白的脸色也明白了。  
他们飞机上所装配的，根本不是所谓的最新研发的炸弹——那是最新的生化武器。  
这是一次秘密的任务。  
而这个秘密，谁都不能知道。  
他们被上头选择，与这个秘密一起，送葬在喀山。


	4. 04

回忆戛然而止。  
Marco从床边坐起身来，走进浴室，打开盆浴的开关，看着浴池里慢慢地蓄满水。  
在浴室里满满升起的热气中，他坐进了浴池。  
他必须要好好地放松一下全身，昨天晚上他不应该那么放纵自己的——但是他忍不住，他控制不住自己，就如同他控制不住对Toni的感情一样，一切都仿佛是那么的顺理成章，水到渠成。  
热水将他的身体包裹起来，很舒服，他伸展开了四肢，抬起来的左脚脚踝上，还有陈年的伤疤，已经完全不明显了。  
其实Toni想错了，这里的伤虽然确实在一定程度上减缓了他的速度，但是并不是他不再踢球的原因。  
他不能踢球的原因，其实是因为，在踢球的时候，他太容易想到Mesut，这样太危险，也太痛苦。  
这个伤疤此时看到，又突然让他感到了一阵锥心般的痛——不是来自伤疤本身，而是与这个伤疤所紧密相连的，无比痛苦的回忆。  
Toni又猜错了，这个伤疤从来都不是在多特蒙德大爆炸的时候留下来的。  
这个伤疤，属于喀山。

在炼狱一般的山谷中，熊熊燃烧的飞机残骸，空中纷飞爆炸的导弹，灰白色的烟雾，地面人惊骇的惨叫，Marco戴着防毒面具，觉得炼狱仿佛都没有这么可怕。  
“Marco！”Mesut一边操纵着战机躲避导弹，一边大声地喊他让他恢复理智，“Marco！听着，我们得活下去！”  
于是他振作起来，开始配合着Mesut操控着战机上装配的武器进行反击。  
Mesut苍白着脸，他们这一架唯一幸存的战机，在如流星一般的导弹中穿梭躲避，像是孤决的雄鹰。  
就在他们奋力地翻越了环绕着山谷的最高的一处山峰，即将飞离山谷，离开地面导弹的追踪范围时，一颗导弹擦着战机的尾部爆炸了。  
战机的尾翼着了火，开始燃烧起来，逐渐不受Mesut的操控向下坠去，宛如濒死的凤凰。  
所幸的是，他们此时已经远离了山谷，飞入了无人区的高山断崖处；不幸的是，四周都是断崖，他们连紧急迫降的地方都没有，战机在高速下坠，随时都可能将他们拖入深渊。  
Mesut拼命地拉高升降杆，战机像是被勒紧了脖子的鸟，努力挣扎了两下，放缓了下坠速度，但是很明显，一切都已然不在他的操控范围内了。  
在生死时速里，Mesut看到了冷峭的山峰间唯一一块可以将将停靠的空地，来不及多想，他尽了全力试图将战机安全迫降。  
战机着地的时候发出刺耳的摩擦声，速度却依旧刹不住，向着空地前的断崖冲了过去。  
“跳下去！”Mesut对着Marco大喊。  
两个人从战机两侧跳下去的时候，战机爆炸着滚落山崖，爆炸引起的冲击波连带起碎片将他们重重弹开。  
Marco被冲击到了地上，爆炸声引起了他的耳鸣，周遭的一切变得虚幻了起来。  
唯一清晰的，是他如鼔般的心跳声。  
远远的，Mesut向他跑来。  
“Marco！”Mesut把他扶了起来，他的声音也显得不真实，脸上的担忧却一览无余，“Marco，你没事吧！”  
“我没事。”Marco努力冲他笑了笑，扶着他的肩膀想要努力站起来，却发现左脚疼得要命。  
Mesut发现了他的异样，赶紧去检查他的左脚脚踝。  
“碎片进去了。”Mesut只看了一眼，便立刻撕扯开自己的衣服，给他包扎。  
在包扎的过程中，他们一句话都没说，彼此沉默着。  
包扎好后，Mesut看了他一眼，Marco挪动着向前，捧住了他的脸。Mesut也捧住了他的，他们额头相抵，像是从地狱里挣脱出来的相依的灵魂。  
“我有点怕，Marco，你怕吗？”Mesut问。  
Marco本来有些怕，他这么一问，自己却不怕了，“不，Mesut，我不怕。和你在一起，我就不怕。”  
“我也是。”Mesut说。  
“我们走吧，Mesut。”Marco捧着他的脸，“一切都结束了，Mesut，我们走吧。”  
“不，不能走。”Mesut和他稍稍拉远了一点距离，大大的眼睛里翻涌起一种绝望的倔强，“我们走了，那死去的八个兄弟怎么办？”  
Marco颓然地坐到了地上，“我们被放弃了，Mesut。这是一次自杀式的袭击——是一次我们并不知道，却被安排成的自杀式袭击——没有人问过我们的意愿。”  
“对。”Mesut说，他的眼睛看向山谷的方向，带着决绝，“如果我们走了，Grindel会说这是一次我们行动队策划的恐怖袭击，我们死去的八个兄弟，会永远被打上叛国者和恐怖分子的污名。”  
这是他第一次直言军事主席的名字。  
“可是我们回去有什么用呢？”Marco捂住了脸，“这些年在公众眼里，我们和恐怖分子到底有什么区别？没有人会相信我们的。”  
“也许吧。”Mesut笑了笑，带着悲怆的味道，“Marco，你知道的，我十七岁那年被Löw看中，加入行动队，整整九年了，Marco。我为这个国家，出生入死，整整九年了。事到如今，我还是心存一丝希望，希望这只是一次意料之外的情报泄露，希望相信，我们没有被自己的国家抛弃。为了这一点点希望，我想回去，想再争取一下。”  
Marco握住了他的手，“我明白，我都明白的，Mes。”  
然后他的神色也变得坚定起来，“好，我跟你一起回去，Mesut。我们一起回去。为了，这一点希望，为了你的相信。”  
Mesut深深地看着他，仿佛要把他的眉眼轮廓都记在脑海里，然后他扑上来抱住了他。  
与此同时，Marco感受到自己的后颈仿佛被蚊子叮咬了一般的细微的痛感。  
巨大的惊慌——比方才还有灭顶的惊慌瞬间向他袭来。  
“Mesut！”在意识昏迷之前，他无望地紧紧抓住他，大声呼喊他的名字，药物顺着他的静脉流淌，让他再无力保持清醒，黑暗慢慢覆盖了他。  
在他彻底失去意识之前，他感到Mesut用尽全力拥抱着他，他的眼泪流满了他的脖颈。  
他听见Mesut说：“不，Marco，你不能和我一起回去。你得活下去，连带着我那份一起，好好活下去。”

Marco在浴池里睁开了眼睛，水不知道什么时候，已经变得冰凉了，他却完全没有感到。  
从浴池里走出来，Marco仔细用浴巾将自己擦干净，来到浴室的镜子前，细细地刮掉早上新生的几乎看不出来的胡茬。  
镜子里的自己，面容似乎和四年前没有什么区别，只是一双眼睛，沧桑了很多，那样的记忆，每回忆一次，他就觉得自己老了一点。

当四年前的自己再次醒来的时候，已经是在Löw的一处安全屋里了。  
他还打着营养针，在看到Löw的一瞬间，他拔掉了针头，急不可耐地问：“Mesut呢？他在哪儿？”  
Löw的声音涩得发苦：“被军事法庭带走了，罪名是叛国者。”  
然后他打开Marco面前的一个屏幕，里面是Mesut在军事法庭上开口说的最后一段话：“我为这个国家出生入死整整九年，我对这个国家的忠诚和热爱不容任何的质疑和污蔑。喀山事件，是一次由于情报泄露而引起的惨烈失败——当然，它也可能是一次隐瞒了我们所有人的肮脏的行动——我，和我死去的九名队员，拒绝成为喀山事件的替罪羊。我希望，我也相信，这个我从小生长的国家，这个我为之付出一切的国家，能够还给我，还给我的兄弟们，一个公道。”  
Löw关上了屏幕。  
Marco早已泪流满面。  
“为什么？为什么他不让我和他一起回去？”他早已知道答案，却没有办法接受。  
“他想让你活下去，Marco。” Löw看着他，神色里的痛苦不比他少半分，“你和他不一样，你是一个完全没有过去的人，我已经焚毁了所有关于你的记录——当然本来也没有多少。你没有任何的影像资料，没有一句关于体貌特征的描写记录。你是一个没有过去的人，你可以好好地重新开始。”  
“我不要重新开始。”Marco说，“我只要Mesut，我不能没有他。”  
“关于Mesut，我会尽全力。” Löw说。  
“全力？”Marco用双手捂住眼睛，眼泪却还是止不住地往外流，方才Mesut说话的神情，令他心碎，每一片心脏的碎片却都还生生地疼着。“你能尽力到什么地步？你都自身难保了。”  
Löw叹了一口气，“可是你又能做什么呢？Mesut在军事法庭上的那一番话已经被泄露了出来，民众的触动很大，军事法庭一时难以给他定罪，现在把他秘密关押在某个地方——某个我根本查不出来的地方。你又能做什么呢，Marco？”  
“还没定罪，就说明我还有时间，对吗？”Marco拿开遮住眼睛的手，流过泪的眼睛却亮的令人心悸，“我还有时间，把他救出来，对吗？”  
“Marco，” Löw的声音疲惫而无奈，“我已经失去了八个好孩子，也几乎要失去Mesut了，别再让我失去你。”  
“抱歉，Jogi。”Marco抱紧了自己的双腿，“抱歉，但是没有Mesut，我根本活不下去，我不能没有他。”  
“那你想怎么做，你能怎么做呢，Marco？”  
“帮我争取时间，Jogi，越多越好。你不是说我是没有过去的人吗？我要进Klose的情报组，那里信息最杂最多，我要找到Mesut，然后把他救出来。”  
“你说得容易。” Löw说，“Miro一向最为谨慎，我怎么可能把你凭空送进去？”  
“我可以通过所有等级的测谎。”  
“没用的，这个时候Miro肯定谨慎敏感得很，他不可能——”  
突然的，Löw的电话响了，他中断了谈话，接起电话来，只听了一句就变了脸色。  
然后他匆匆挂断了电话，脸色惨白地对Marco说：“一个不幸的消息，你的家乡多特蒙德刚刚遭遇爆炸——德国有史以来最大、最惨烈的一次爆炸。”  
Marco的脸色也变得惨白。  
然后Löw顿了顿，“但是，如果你方才的提议还算数的话，这也算是一个机会——”  
他没有说下去。  
Marco却明白了，一夜之间，多特蒙德产生了无数个没有过去，也没有未来的人——和他一样。  
爆炸也从一定程度上分散了公众和军事法庭的注意，谁也无暇再去顾及喀山的一次恐怖袭击。  
他拥有了不可多得的时间，和机会。  
他点了点头，“把我送去多特蒙德。”  
Löw看着他，神情肃穆了起来，“我会尽力想办法想你安排到Miro那里，Marco，但是之后的一切，你只能自己走。我不会再和你联系，这样不论是对你，还是对我，或者是对Mesut，都是最安全的，你明白吗？”  
“我明白。”  
“以及，我必须向你确认。” Löw的声音变得冷酷了起来，“你不能够做任何伤害到国家的事情，你明白吗？”  
“我明白。”Marco看着他，笑了笑，“我爱这个国家，Jogi，就如同Mes一样，怀抱一丝希望，绝望地爱着。我不会做任何伤害这个国家的事情，我只想带走Mesut。”

在那之后，他进入了Miro的情报组。  
因为爆炸案，因为后续世界上日益紧张的局势，Mesut的案子一拖再拖。  
据说他被监禁的地方也一换再换。  
他的案子拖了四年——到今年为止应该是五年了，Marco也找了他五年，筹划了五年。  
直到大约两年前，他确定了，Mesut其实一直就被监禁在慕尼黑。  
一年半前，他如愿，来到了慕尼黑。

回忆戛然而止。  
Marco缓步走到衣帽间，挑拣出了最轻便的一身军装，穿戴好。  
出门前，他回头看了一眼这个他生活了一年多的卧室。窗户打开了一条小小的缝隙，吹动着深蓝色的窗帘。  
他的目光移向卧室中央的大床上，恍惚间仿佛还能听见Toni在他耳边的轻笑声。  
他的心，像是撕裂一般的疼痛。  
他慢慢地向卧室门口走去，每走一步就觉得心脏仿佛被撕扯一下，一直一直在流血。  
他好疼，疼得再难向前走一步。  
Marco缓缓地在距离门口一步的距离处，痛苦地蹲下了身子。  
想想Mesut——他对自己说——想想Mesut，你可以为他付出一切，甚至你的生命，这次不过是牺牲一下自己的爱情。  
这没什么大不了的——正如他曾经为你做的那样。  
醒一醒，Marco——他对自己说——Mesut对你而言才是最重要的，他是你的唯一，和他在一起，你不需要爱情，不需要朋友，你只需要他，你只要他。  
过往和Mesut在一起的，或是快乐、或是痛苦的相依相伴的回忆涌了上来，给他突然注入了一些勇气和力量。  
Marco站起身来，将手放到门把上，准备推门出去。  
然而——在他手推开卧室门的一瞬间，心突然又像被重重的铅石砸中一般，另一个声音从脑海里冒了出来——Marco，你要放弃Toni了吗？  
这太难了。  
Marco想，别逼我了，这太难了。  
他觉得无力感再一次覆盖了他，他只想逃。  
他绝望地发现，不知道从什么时候开始，Toni，在他的心里，变得和Mesut一样重要，他们两个仿佛被放在天平的两端，用力地拉扯着他的心。他疼得不行。  
这其实本该是个很简单的选择，他不可能放弃Mesut，永远不可能。  
但是，但是，这些日子以来，他变得贪心起来。他想，有没有可以两全的方法，他可以救出Mesut，却不失去Toni？  
他无声地笑了，他不该贪心的。他从来都不是幸运的孩子，他有什么贪心的资格？  
贪心只会让自己更加痛苦。  
心依旧是被撕裂般的疼痛。  
他忍着疼痛，终于推开了卧室的房门。  
路过书房的时候，他顿了顿脚步，还是走了进去——他想带走那张和Toni的合照。  
Toni知道自己一直在骗他，一定会生气的吧——他苦涩地想——一定会把这张照片丢掉，那我还是带走好了。  
他进了书房，Toni的书桌上很是干净，他仿佛出现了幻觉，看到了Toni坐在书桌前的座椅上朝他招手。  
他情不自禁地望着那个方向笑了笑，然后伸手去拿相片。  
然而，还没等到他拿起相框，他就看到了在相框旁边的另外一打好像是刚洗出来的照片。  
他的手从相框上收了回来，转而拿起了那一打相片。  
相片上全是，他和Toni。  
很多是他知道的，两个人一起拍的合照。还有很多，是他不知道的，Toni偷偷拍的他。  
有的，是他在‘黑箱子’里埋头工作时，Toni偷拍的他的侧脸。  
有的，是他在清晨的微光里，靠着Toni睡得香甜。  
有的，是他偶尔心血来潮在厨房里热火朝天弄饭时，Toni拍的他的背影。  
……  
到底在多少他看不到的地方，Toni一直这样默默地注视着他？  
而每一张照片的后面，都被Toni用最认真不过的笔触写着“My Love”。  
他的心，彻底投降了。  
他一直以为，他在给Toni编织一张网，网住Toni，好让他束手束脚，无法阻碍自己的计划。  
可是他不曾想过，不知道从什么时候开始，Toni掌握了主动，反手用这张网牢牢地将他们两个人都包裹住，谁也逃不脱。  
那么是否，在这个过程中，Toni已经窥探到了他的秘密了呢？  
不知道为什么，在这个刹那间，Marco突然想明白了什么，心里突然明净透彻了起来，方才压抑撕裂般的痛苦也离他远去。  
他看着Toni的座椅，仿佛Toni就坐在那里对他笑。  
“你赢了，Toni。”他说，“你赢了，我选择投降。”  
然后他又看了一眼那个相框，转身离去，什么都没有带走。

进入会议室之前，是一道比一道繁琐的检查，来确保他们身上没有任何攻击性的武器，或者是窃听的设备。  
Kroos通过了最后的一道检测，步伐轻松地向自己的位置走去。  
军事主席Grindel看到他坐下，冲着他轻轻地点了一下头。  
Lahm也早已入座，此时正向他看了过来，Lahm的脸上什么表情都没有，Kroos也懒得从他脸上分辨什么。  
Hoeness也向他投来探究的目光，他直视了过去，蓝色的眼睛里什么情绪都没有。  
各怀鬼胎——Kroos想，包括他自己。

加上Grindel，参与会议的一共有22个人，其中21个人围着一个圆桌而坐，而在圆桌旁边，单独设了一个椅子，是给Löw准备的——他对于此次会议只有参与权，没有表决权。  
还是个校官的时候，Kroos曾和Löw合作过不少。不过自从他去慕尼黑任职之后，两人就很少见过了。  
Löw老了很多，头发都变得灰白，脸上满满的都是疲惫。  
Grindel没有浪费时间在绕圈子上，这样的会议这几年来他们已经开过无数次了，一切不必要的步骤都被省略。  
“前不久，鲁尔区又受到了极端分子的恐怖威胁，幸好这次我们反应得快，及时阻止了。但是民众对于恐怖袭击、极端主义的讨论这些日子却越来越多，喀山事件也再一次被提及——对于这件事情，我们耽误太长时间了，再拖下去，民众对于我们军事政府会彻底失去信心。”  
然后他对自己身边的年轻军官点了点头，继续说道：“以下是我本人对Mesut Özil所犯之事，所提议的罪名及其判罚，希望今天，我们能够得到一个大家都认可的决定。”  
他的话音刚落，身侧的年轻军官便打开了手里的文件，开始用毫无波澜的冷酷嗓音，一条一条公布着Mesut Özil的罪状。  
Kroos静静地听着，“极端分子”、“恐怖主义”、“试图抹黑、分裂国家的罪犯”、“叛国者”等等的罪名一项一项地扣了下来。  
Kroos突然想起，自己曾经见过一面Özil，就在他被送来慕尼黑的当天。  
那个黑发青年非常瘦弱，脸色也很苍白，大大的眼睛里都是绝望和痛意，他当时就想，这样一个青年，真的是会做出那样惨绝人寰事情的罪魁祸首吗？  
但是，当时这件事与他并无干系，他也一向不是喜欢管自己份外事情的人，因此，他也就是遵从了上面的指令，秘密地监禁着这个人，没有走漏一点儿风声。  
可是如今，再听到这些掷地有声的指控，他的心却像被碾过了一样。  
他想起今天早上还在自己怀里熟睡的小金毛，这些沉痛的指控，又何尝不是隐形地压在这个人身上，压了五年多，他却不能表现出分毫。  
Kroos只觉得心疼。

慕尼黑的夜晚，突降暴雪。  
Müller的眼皮跳了跳，他知道一定会有事情发生的，却不知道会怎么发生。  
Reus穿过长长的走廊，向着Toni的办公区走去，这一路上没有设置安保，却需要层层的身份识别。  
他轻快地走着，走廊明亮的灯光下，他的眼睛里闪烁着蔚蓝色的光。  
终于，他走到了Toni的办公区面前，将他的头放倒了识别器前——不出两秒，识别器做出了反应，——“Kroos少将，请进。”  
Reus走了进去。   
他走到了Toni的电脑旁，开启电脑需要指纹识别，他伸了伸手，将十指全都覆了上去。  
电脑打开了。  
他快速地打开了一个程序，修改了程序里面的几个字符。  
然后他笑了笑，将手上的那层仿真皮揭了下来。

走出Toni的办公区，他直直地向军事基地西南方向的一个废弃了的实验楼走去。他的身形很快，在纷飞的大雪里，难以捕捉。  
距离他所预定的时间，还有些距离，Reus有些难以压抑激动的心情，很快，他就可以见到Mesut了。  
他和Mesut曾是不可分割的一个整体，他们仿佛共生，两个人几乎活成了同一个人。  
因为任务的必要性，他不被允许与太多人接触，所以在过去的二十多年里，他的生命里，就只有Mesut。  
Mesut对他来说，太重要了。他在他的生命里扮演了太多不可或缺的角色，Mesut宛如他的兄长，他的挚友，他的伴侣。  
Mesut曾是他的一切，是他最信任的人，是他最珍视的人，是他用最深、最真、最毫无保留的爱，爱着的人。  
将Mesut从他的生命力剥离出去，就如同活生生地切割掉一半的他。  
可是，这样真的对吗？从此之后，他们两个人离开这所有的一切，只霸占着彼此，真的对吗？他真的会幸福吗？Mesut真的会幸福吗？  
他们毕竟不是同一个人啊，他们也应当有自己的人生、爱情、家庭和梦想。他真的要和Mesut永远锁在一起吗？  
这对Mesut公平吗？对他自己公平吗？对Toni，又公平吗？  
他想，他终于有了答案。

慕尼黑最新的核防御系统在晚上十一点的时候警铃大作。  
整个慕尼黑瞬间进入备战状态。  
系统显示，有至少十颗核武器此时已经瞄准了慕尼黑，顷刻之间便会发射，然后将整座城市化为焦土。  
在这种紧急状态下，没有人注意到那座早已废弃了的实验楼在暴雪的覆盖下，突然断了电。  
实验楼下，也没有多少人知道，其实是是一座很深的地牢。  
也没有人知道，地牢里的看守长此时，已经被突如其来的电击棒电晕，倒在了一片黑暗里。

会议已经持续了长达十个小时，却还没有结束的迹象。Kroos看着Lahm与Hoeness争论不休，而Grindel已经很明确地暗示，他站在Hoeness一方。  
Lahm有些独木难支。  
Kroos知道，这次会议前，参与会议的人员突然遭到了一次变动。因为一次并不重要的情报上的失误，Miro被剥夺了参与此次会议的权利。  
取而代之的，是在慕尼黑成为第一个军事化管理试点后，得到了上层关注的自己。  
在Miro缺席的情况下，Lahm力不从心。  
Grindel打了个呵欠，他显然不想再拉长这场争论，于是开口说道：“好了，你们两个每次都在重复同样的观点，毫无新意。这次会议呢，我特地命令Kroos也来参加，就是想听听年轻人的意见。少将，你有什么想法，也和大家说说吧？”  
一瞬间，所有的目光都看向了他。

Reus在一片黑暗里无声而快速地行走，不断有看守的士兵在黑暗里呼叫彼此，想要接通电源，他从他们身边略过，没有惊动他们分毫。  
终于，他来到了地牢的最底层。  
又是一个识别器。  
识别器的电源独立于地牢之外。Reus蓝色的眼睛里泛出了一丝期待的光芒。  
“识别成功，Kroos上将，请进。”  
他打开了那扇重重的门，借着外面识别器微弱的幽蓝色的光，他随手将眼睛里的镜片取出，一双绿色眼睛向面前那个人深深地望去。  
那个人靠着墙角，在黑暗中慢慢地抬起头来，苍白的脸上努力地挤出了一个微笑。  
他一开口，声音嘶哑得厉害，“Marco，你来了？”  
Reus走上前去，把他的头紧紧地抱在自己的怀里，泪水决堤般滑落：“我来了，Mesut，我终于找到你了。我要带你走。”

会议室里一片寂静，Kroos抬眼看了看所有的人，在所有人的注视下，他的声音低沉而有力：“我认为，Mesut Özil——”  
“是无罪的。”

话音刚落，所有人的目光一瞬间都向他看来。  
如针扎般，那些眼神让他感到不舒服。  
但是Kroos，并不在意。

Grindel的表情从一开始的不可置信，到现在的阴晴不定。他方才快速地看了一眼Hoeness，却发现后者比自己还要吃惊。  
一时间，谁都不知道该说什么。  
Kroos直视着Grindel有些阴沉的脸色，继续不紧不慢地说道：“从我个人角度而言，Mesut Özil一定是无罪的。但是——”  
“但是，重要的难道不是‘他应不应该被判有罪’吗，为什么我们要纠结于‘他到底有没有罪’？”  
Grindel的脸色变得更加难以捉摸，“我听不懂你的意思，少将。”  
“从四年前的喀山事件和多特蒙德的爆炸开始，公众对军事政府的信任就日益下降——恕我直言，我并不明白为什么我们此时要在这里讨论那一个人是否有罪的问题——在我看来那根本无关紧要。重要的难道不是，我们应该如何让那个人的罪名，更容易令公众接受，也更有利于维护政府的形象、和统治力么？”  
Grindel眼镜后的眼睛微微眯起，他沉思了片刻，还是开口道：“那么你的意思是，喀山事件并不是当年那个行动队的过错，罪魁祸首另有其人——少将，你是在暗指我么？”  
“我从未那样说。”Kroos看着他，毫无惧色，“我只是在说，到底是谁该为那件事情负责，根本毫无意义。我们是联邦的军人，所做的一切都必须最大化联邦的利益，而一个单独的个体，是否被给予公正，其实根本微不足道。”  
Grindel盯着他看，仿佛想要拨开他的皮囊，看到他的骨子里。其实他一向非常欣赏Kroos——这是一个有能力，又勤奋上进的年轻人，履历清白，对国家的忠诚和贡献更加不容置疑。  
唯一的问题是，他和Klose走得太近了——Gindel不会忘记在上一次的会议上，Klose是如何力挺Lahm。  
他本来不想让Kroos参加此次会议的，是Hoeness再三向他推荐，并且保证说“Toni一切都会以国家的利益为先，他是这个国家最忠实的军人，他知道该怎么做”，他才同意的。  
此时此刻，他不得不赞同，这个年轻人的话，确实戳中了他的内心。  
他本来就是需要一个替罪羊而已，他只是希望这些冥顽不明的家伙，同意她找的这个替罪羊而已，他们为什么要对这个替罪羊是不是有罪争吵不休？  
Mesut Özil当然是无罪的——他比任何人都清楚，但是他需要一个替罪羊，这些人为什么就不能顺遂他的心意？  
于是他又深深地看了一眼Kroos，居然罕见地拍了拍手，“说得很好，少将，我很欣赏你对联邦的忠心。”  
Kroos低了一下头，仿佛方才说话让他觉得军装靠近喉咙的扣子有些紧，他轻微拉扯了一下那个扣子。  
Grindel赞许的目光移开，又转而看向了Lahm，“Philipp，你看，连年轻的孩子都比你看得明白。”  
Lahm依旧面无表情。  
然后Grindel又看向所有人，声音微微放大了一些，“我其实一点儿也不在乎Mesut Özil有没有罪，如果公众对这件事情漠不关心或者早已忘却，我也乐意一直把他关在慕尼黑——或者找个理由释放出来。但是因为这个人，因为这件事，我们的军事政府已经受到质疑了！我需要的不是一个公平公正的判罚，我需要的是一个能够让我们的统治力回到往日，让公众重拾对我们信任的判罚！”  
说到后来，他有一些激动了，太过漫长的会议使他的耐心也消磨殆尽，“他不是说自己不想做替罪羊么？呵，为这个伟大的国家做一次替罪羊，那也是他的荣幸。”  
Grindel听上去像是一个可怕的独裁者——Kroos想。  
但是这个独裁者终于得到了他想要的，Mesut Özil被判有罪，三天后将被从慕尼黑转移回德国，接收处决。

柏林是那么的冷，寒风终于吹走了Lahm勉力维持了一天的镇静与从容，他露出了一个非常伤心而无力的表情。  
他坐回到了自己的车里，下一秒便掏出了枪——  
“Kroos？你在这里干什么？”  
Kroos把双手举起来，示意他自己没有任何威胁性。  
Lahm看着他的表情有一些冷漠和厌恶，“Kroos，请你立刻下车。”  
Kroos压低了声音：“Philipp，我有个东西要给你。”  
Lahm皱了皱眉头。  
他的枪没放下，Kroos便一直举着手，“我军装上，从上往下数第二颗扣子，你把它拽下来。”  
Lahm用枪指着他，研究了他一会，还是将信将疑地伸手去拿他的扣子。  
那扣子握在手里，与寻常的扣子并无二样，Lahm刚想问Kroos到底在搞什么名堂，下一秒便突然低声惊呼出来——“天，你是怎么带进去的？我以为会议前的检查滴水不漏。”  
说着话，他把枪也收起来了。  
Kroos笑了笑：“Marco的小玩意儿罢了——Marco Reus，我想你也认识他。我也不知道他从哪儿来的这么多小玩意儿，上次我来柏林开会的时候，他给我偷偷放上的——是个神奇的东西，能过通过所有的检测。”  
然后他很认真地看着Lahm，“Philipp，这里面有你想要的东西。方才Grindel所说的话，足以让他完全失去民众的心——他的统治太僵化，太独断了，正将整个国家推向战争的边缘，推向核武器的凛冬，也推向覆灭。德国，是时候变变天了，这样所有人，才能够有更好的未来。”  
Lahm握紧了那颗扣子，“Toni，我会尽全力，但是我不能够保证——”  
“我知道。”Kroos笑了笑，“我们只能放手一搏了。你只要尽全力就好，至少你知道，慕尼黑会全力支持你。”

离开Lahm的车后，他快步走向停机坪上自己的直升机：“回慕尼黑，越快越好。”

黑暗里，那两个相扶携的身影离开后，整个废弃的实验楼，又恢复了光明。  
一切仿佛都与几个小时前并没有什么区别，唯一变了的，就是那个消失在地牢里的人。  
一架纯黑色的直升机此时隐秘地藏在慕尼黑的郊外。  
Sami站在直升机旁，看到紧紧拥抱着的两个人快步向飞机走来，他的目光停留在Mesut身上，难以离开。  
那两个人，如同连体婴一般，仿佛是不可分割的，任何人都不能妄想插进他们两人中间。  
他们两个来到直升机旁，Sami帮忙扶了一把Mesut。  
Mesut看到了他，也不惊讶，只是虚弱地笑了笑，“你好，Sami，很久不见了。”  
Sami觉得自己有点哽咽，“嗯，很久不见了，Mesut。”

飞机消失在慕尼黑完全黑下来的夜空里，飞离的瞬间，慕尼黑的警报解除，一切如旧。  
其实从来都没有过，所谓的“瞄准慕尼黑”的核武器。  
Marco紧紧地搂着Mesut，让他的头靠在自己的肩膀上，他们的脑袋紧密地凑在一起，没有什么能再将他们他们分开。  
Mesut也紧紧地回抱着他，情绪平复了一点儿，他用手轻轻抚过Marco的肩背、胸膛，声音还是因为长期没有怎么说过话，而显得分外沙哑：“Marco，你壮了好多。”  
Marco笑了，抱着他，觉得心酸得不行——Mesut瘦了那么多，这样紧的拥抱，他的骨头都硌得他生疼。  
“没有你保护我了呀，Mes，我得自己强壮起来。”他用手轻轻地理顺着Mesut的黑发，“以后，我就可以保护你了。”  
“切，谁需要你的保护啊。”Mesut说，有些不满，“等我吃上几顿好吃的，绝对比你壮实。”  
“好。”Marco还是觉得心疼，“到了伦敦后，你想吃什么就吃什么，还有大大的房子住——一切都结束了，Mesut，我们可以开始新生活了——我等这一天，等了太久了。”  
Mesut没有说话，他把头埋在Marco的怀里，肩膀有些微微的颤抖，“我也等了太久了，Marco——我以为，再也不会有那样的生活了。”  
“Marco，你知道么，”Mesut又继续说道，“我当年选择回去的时候，是真的希望你从此之后就远离这一切，代替我们两个过我们曾经期待过的生活——但是，但是在这五年里，我无时无刻，却又忍不住自私地想，希望你不要放弃我——”  
“我知道，我知道。”Marco心里难受得觉得不能再承受多一句，“我都知道的，Mesut。你是个大傻瓜，我怎么可能放弃你，我永远永远都不可能放弃你的呀。”  
他们两个紧紧地抱着，仿佛刻骨的拥抱能够化解悲伤与痛苦。  
过了很久，Mesut才又开口：“这几年，你过得怎么样呀，Marco？”  
Marco抱着他的手臂僵硬了一下，“这是个很长的故事了，Mesut，以后有机会我一点一点地给你说。”  
他们太默契了，Marco一瞬间的僵硬，根本逃不过Mesut的察觉。  
Mesut离开他的怀抱，看着他，“Marco？发生了什么？”  
Marco叹了一口气，尝试重新拥抱他，Mesut却躲避了一下，“Marco，你给我保证，你会和我一起走的，是吗？我们会一起去伦敦，一起开始新的生活，是吗？”  
“Mesut，”Marco看着他的眼睛，“好吧，我保证。”  
“你发誓。”  
“Mesut，”Marco的眼里闪过一丝脆弱的神色，那让Mesut晃神了一下，也没有躲开他的下一个拥抱。  
脖子上的刺痛感，让Mesut瞬间睁大了眼睛，他紧紧地环住Marco的肩膀，“Marco！你怎么敢！”  
“对不起，Mes。”Marco拥抱着他，在他的头顶轻轻落下一个吻，“对不起，Mes。我本来是想好好地和你道别的，但是你太了解我了，我怕到时候自己就真的走不了了。”  
“Mesut，走吧，去伦敦，去开始你新的生活。去拥有本就该属于你的生活、梦想……爱情。”  
“不……”在意识还清醒的最后一秒钟，Mesut还在尝试反抗，紧紧地抓着他。  
他沉沉地昏睡了过去。  
Marco把他抱在了怀里。  
这一瞬间的变故让Sami有些不知所措——“Marco？发生了什么，你要做什么？”  
“Sami，你先听我说。到了伦敦后，你和Mes就走，把飞机留给我。你们按照我之前给你的地址，去找Auba——他是个信得过的朋友，之前也帮了我不少，他会给你们安排好新的身份的。”  
“那你呢？”  
“我？”Marco笑了笑，“我要回去啊，我闯了这么大的祸，Toni要怎么办呢？”  
Sami沉默了，接着说道：“Kroos总会有办法的，他是上头最器重的年轻人，这次事发突然，而且是在他不在慕尼黑的时候发生的。虽然处分免不了，但是总归不会太苛难他的。”  
“我知道啊，”Marco又低下眼睛看了一眼Mesut，“我已经尽量将对Toni的损害降到最低了，因为我始终觉得，救出Mesut，不能够以伤害任何无辜的人作为代价——但是这不是我回去的原因。”  
他叹了一口气，觉得很舍不得，却逼迫自己说了出来：“Sami，我把Mesut交给你了。我知道你喜欢他，其实他也喜欢你。”  
然后他露出一个不好意思的笑，“说到这儿，我真的要和你说声抱歉，Sami。当年他其实是想过要和你好好在一起的，可是我受不了——我的生命里当时只有一个他，我受不了和别人分享他。所以那次我单独的行动，弄得遍体鳞伤的回来，其实我不是故意的，但是那个时候我的心思完全不在行动上面，受伤也算是必然。”  
Sami知道，那一次，因为Marco的受伤，Mesut再也没有给他，给他们任何的机会。  
“Mesut选择了我。”Marco轻轻地抚摸着Mesut的头发，“他其实很痛苦，但是他还是选择了我。”  
“可是这是不对的，他那么痛苦，怎么能是对的呢？我这些日子以来就在想，我到底还要这样霸占着Mesut多久？我们把明明是两个人的人生，活生生地活成了一个人，这样真的好么？他会快乐么，我又会快乐么？”  
“一个人的生命里，怎么可以只有另外一个人呢？哪怕这个人对于他来说，是那么重要。”  
“所以，我要放手了。”Marco说，“我要放开Mesut，也要放开我自己。”  
“我爱Mesut，我也爱Toni——是不一样的爱。Mesut对于我而言，永远都是我至亲至爱的家人、兄弟、挚友。可是Toni是我的爱人。我有多么想在清晨和Mesut谈笑玩闹，就有多么想在黄昏和Toni拥抱亲吻。”  
“我是不是太贪心了？”他笑了笑，“可是我想争取一次。我得回去，我得回去找Toni，我不能把他一个人留在那儿，承担所有的一切。”

“也许他会生气，但是我都认了。”

Toni赶回慕尼黑的时候，已经是凌晨时分了。  
他直奔了自己的家中。  
Thomas在他家门口等他，他知道Thomas有很多事情要向他汇报，但是此时他有更重要的事情需要确认。  
于是他只是匆匆对Thomas点了点头，示意他跟着自己进来。  
Toni几乎是跑回了自己的书房。

书房里并没有明显被动过的痕迹，他的目光落在那一个安放在原位的相框上，相框旁新洗的相片被拿起来翻看过。Toni觉得自己的手有点抖，他把相片拿起来，一张一张地看，一张一张地数——  
一张都没少——  
心里一块大石头陡然落了地，Toni轻声笑了起来，坐回到自己的椅子上。  
他赢了，他想，他赢了。

Thomas走进了书房，给了他一个询问的眼神。  
Toni摆了摆手，示意他自己没事，“发生什么了，Thomas？”  
Thomas看了他桌上的相框一眼，开口说道：“今晚十一点的时候，慕尼黑的核防御系统突然警铃大作，系统显示有十三个核武器瞄准了慕尼黑，随时准备发射。”  
“然后呢？”  
“然后？然后什么都没发生，十二点左右，警报就解除了。”  
“让Mats去检查一下防御系统。”  
“他已经修复好了——”Thomas看着他，“这倒不是最大的事情，Toni，你让我留意的西南边的那个废弃实验室，出事了。”  
Toni听了之后，竟然轻轻地笑了，“人走了？”  
Thomas点了点头。  
Toni突然像想到了什么一样，问道：“有伤亡吗？”  
Thomas看着他紧张的样子，叹了一口气，“没有，除了看守长被电晕了，现在也已经醒了过来，其他任何伤亡都没有。Reus的速度真快，整个地牢里，甚至没有一个人感觉到他曾出现过。”  
Toni点了点头，一抹淡淡的骄傲的神色浮现在眉目间，“小火箭嘛，嗯？”  
“所以你果然，什么都知道。”  
Toni没有否认，自顾自地继续说道：“其实如果不是想最大限度地降低对慕尼黑的损害，降低对我的损害，Marco根本不会拖这么久——当他确认Özil在慕尼黑，探查好地牢的情况后，就可以动手了。他要真想硬来，谁又能真的阻止他呢？”  
Thomas觉得自己很想翻个白眼，“好吧，你‘善良’的小情人其实还做了件好事，他走了之后还留给了Mats程序修复的方案——Mats看了，没有任何问题。”  
“嗯。”   
“好了，现在人走了，我可是按照你的命令，什么消息都没传出去——看守的士兵我已经嘱咐过了。当然，现在整个慕尼黑所有的消息都只能进，不能出，他们就算想往外说，都没法子。”  
“谢谢你，Thomas。你做得很好。”  
“那你准备怎么办？上头判罚不是已经下来了吗，过几天就要来慕尼黑提人了，你交谁上去？就这么替Reus瞒着？”  
Toni没有直接回答他的问题，他又轻轻地拿起桌上的相片，目光停留在Marco某个清晨靠在他怀里熟睡的脸庞，开口说道：“你知道吗，Thomas。Marco就是个小骗子，他对我说了好多好多的谎话，但是我都不介意。因为我知道，有一句话他说的，是最真心的——”  
“他说他爱我——”Toni用手指轻轻抚摸过照片里Marco的睡颜，“我从来没怀疑过。”  
Thomas看着他，不知道该说些什么。  
Toni放下照片，对他笑着说：“辛苦你了，Thomas，也感谢你。其余的事情你不用担心了，明天太阳升起前，一切可能就能尘埃落定了。你快回去睡觉吧，晚安。”

在清晨的阳光冲破黑暗之前，Marco摸到了Ton卧室的窗外，他一点儿声响都没有弄出来。  
然而就在他把窗户打开，想要翻身进来的时候，突然听到了一个无比熟悉的声音——“回来了？”  
他吓得差一点从窗户上翻下去。  
Toni伸手拉住了他，一个用力，把他拉进了自己的怀里。  
Marco这才看清，Toni此时半躺在紧靠着窗户的躺椅上，他从Toni的怀抱里支起身体，与他四目相对。  
Toni摸了摸他的脸，起身把窗户关上，又回来半搂着他：“其实我给你留了前门，但是我猜想着你估计还会爬窗户，所以就一直在这里等你。”  
Marco定定地看着他，突然伸手搂住他的脖子，Toni回抱着他，他穿着单薄，慕尼黑的冬夜又冷得可怕。  
Toni只好更用力地抱着他，手在他的后背来回抚摸，希望能使他暖和起来，“冻到没有？我不是让你乖乖在家等我吗，你乱跑些什么，嗯？”  
“对不起。”Marco闷声说道，他仿佛是哭了，“对不起，Toni，我一直在骗你、利用你。”  
“没事啊，”Marco真的哭了起来，连带着整个人都有些颤抖，Toni轻抚着他的后背，哄着他，“真的没事啊，你这不是回来了吗，你还是舍不得我的，对不对？”  
“我爱你。”Marco把脸埋在他的颈窝里，轻声说。  
然而还不等他回应，小金毛又快速地说道：“Toni，我爱你，所以我不能让你替我承担我的过错——我回来了，一切任由你处置。”  
“处置？”此时人回来了，再加上不久前他刚刚收到的来自Lahm的消息，Toni只觉得幸福得不行，此时听到这个词，不由自主地想到了一些绮丽的场景，于是搂着人，嘴唇贴上他的耳朵，“那你说，我该怎么处置你？”  
很明显，与他此时轻松自在的状态不同，Marco并无半点那方面的心思。将头从Toni怀里抬起来，他很认真地对Toni说：“我回来之前已经知道了，三天后柏林就会派人来带走Mesut。那么到时候你怎么交差呢？所以我回来了，他们需要的是一个替罪羊，我和Mesut没有什么不同，我也是那件事情的主要参与者，对于他们而言，都是一样的——而且我还劫了狱，恐怖分子的帽子是落实了。”  
Toni听他说完，低下了眼睛，“这就是你想的办法？你知道我不可能把你交出去的。”  
“我当然知道啊。”Marco一扫方才严肃的神色，凑上来响亮地在他脸上亲了一口，“所以一开始，我想就这么直接走掉来着，这样你就不用为难了。我走了，我们分开了，其实是对你、也是对我而言最好的结局。”  
然后他顿了顿，“但是后来我又想，这样是不对的，我不应该替你做决定，你应该也有选择的权利。所以我回来了，Toni，现在你有三个选择：扣押我，放我走，或者——”他有些羞涩地笑了笑，“或者跟我走。”  
“跟你走？”  
“对呀。”Marco说，“我已经打点好了一切，如果你愿意的话，我们现在就走，去一个安全的、没有人知道我们的地方。”  
Toni看着他，没有说话。  
Marco看着他的神色，突然有些不安起来，心里泛起了些许的难过，又快速地说道：“当然，你不愿意的话，我也完全理解。毕竟我知道，你是称职的军人，让你放下责任和我走，是违背了你的初衷的——”  
“噗。”Toni看着他慌慌张张的样子，笑了起来，揉了揉他的金发，又把手放在他的后颈处轻轻抚摸着，“这倒不是什么大问题。我为这个国家付出的够多了，就算要走，我也问心无愧——况且对于我个人而言，最重要的，其实是能够有一个真心爱的人，有一个温暖的家。”  
听到“真心爱的人”，“温暖的家”这样的字眼，Marco的脸红了红，上前捧住了他的脸，轻轻地吻了吻他，“那你的意思是，你愿意跟我走？”  
唉——Toni想——这个人不是挺机灵的吗，怎么想出来的法子都是下下策？  
但是他努力忍住了自己的宽言宽语，笑了笑，“你的方法怎么都这么……嗯，浪漫主义？”  
“啊？”  
还没等Marco反驳，他已经被Toni拦腰抱起，直接放到了床上。  
此时，他是真的有些不知所措了起来。  
Toni给他把外衣扒光，将人塞进被窝里，然后自己也钻了进去，把人抱住。整个动作一气呵成，Marco完全没有反应过来。  
“你困不困啊，Marco？对了，你是不是还没吃饭，饿不饿？”  
“有点儿困，但是我不饿，我吃了点儿东西了。”他的大脑当机，只能顺着Toni的问题回答。  
“我都要困死了，我们先睡觉吧，Marco，等醒来一切都会好的。”  
看着Marco懵懵懂懂的样子，Toni凑上去吻了吻他的嘴角，“相信你的男人吗，Marco？”  
“嗯！”Marco用力点了点头，看着他的绿色眼睛里，满涨的感情都要溢出来一样。  
Toni又亲了亲他，“那我们睡吧，Marco，醒来的时候，天就亮了——从各种意义上的。睡吧，这次可不许再跑了。”  
他们实在都太疲惫了，在黎明的晨光里，再也坚持不住，相依偎着，沉沉睡去。

第二天，慕尼黑解除封闭政策，一切恢复到了往日。  
全国铺天盖地的，是对Grindel独裁统治，以及喀山事件的讨论。  
Grindel亲口承认的“寻找替罪羊”的言论，彻底激起了民众的暴怒。  
在一片天翻地覆的声讨、谩骂与责难中，Grindel被迫下台。  
接替他的，是Philipp Lahm。

四年前喀山事件终于尘埃落地。  
Lahm派人搜寻到了Grindel没能完全销毁的证据——Özil的战机曾在进入喀山后，两度试图联系总部——这个联系，却被总部蓄意切断了。  
五年后，终于真相大白。  
Mesut Özil被判无罪。

看到这些新闻的时候，Marco正坐在慕尼黑家里的沙发上吃着Toni给他做的三明治，他们都起得很晚，也没有时间好好弄点吃的。  
Toni已经吃完了，此时正坐在他旁边，拿着电脑处理一些事情。  
他抬眼看了一下Marco，发现后者很不高兴的样子，“怎么了？”  
Marco放下三明治，喝了一口橙汁，然后重重地把玻璃杯放到桌子上，“那我不是白忙活了？”  
Toni笑了，“谁说的？我这也是兵行险着，其实直到我今天收到Philipp的消息之前，我都没有百分百的把握整件事情能够成功。一来呢，我一开始也不能完全确定你那个录音的小玩意儿能通过所有的检查；二来呢，我也不知道是否真的能够激得Grindel口不择言，说出对他自己不利的话来；第三呢，Philipp是非常谨慎的一个人，我不确定那一个录音，是否能够给他足够的信心放手一搏。”  
“所以啊，做两手准备总是没错的。如果我失败了，你至少还能把你想救的人救出来。”  
Marco有点儿感动，他靠过去抱住Toni，把腿也搭在他的大腿上，Toni只好把电脑拿开，伸手固定住他。  
“那你怎么不早给我说啊？”  
“我也不确定会不会成功啊，不想先给你希望，然后再让你失望——”Toni用手轻轻地抹去Marco嘴角的面包屑，“再说了，我怕你不能完全信任我，我直接给你挑明了，反倒让你慌了手脚，打乱全盘计划，那就不好了。”  
他什么都为自己考虑好了——Marco想，但是嘴上还是不愿意服软：“谁说的？谁说我不会完全信任你？”  
“好好好。”Toni笑着，把橙汁又递到他嘴边，喂他喝，“是我不好。”  
Marco心里暖得不成样子，他喝了一口橙汁，凑上去亲吻Toni，唇舌交缠间把酸酸甜甜的橙汁渡到了Toni嘴里，看着Toni将橙汁吞咽了下去，他又奖赏般亲了亲他。  
就在Toni想把这个吻继续发展下去的时候，Marco突然又推开了他，皱了皱眉头：“对了，你到底是什么时候知道的？”然后他不知从哪儿又把那支Toni送他的枪翻了出来，抵在Toni下腹的位置，“快从实招来，我是怎么暴露的？”。  
枪没上膛，此时被轻轻抵在离关键部位不远的地方——Toni看了眼Marco方才被吻得亮晶晶的嘴唇，咽了口口水。  
“其实我挺早就有怀疑了，但是直到你受伤之后，我才确定——不过那个时候，我早就不在意了。”  
Marco眯起眼睛，有些挫败，“很早之前就怀疑我了？”  
Toni笑了，捏了捏他的脸，“当时Miro给我说你也许和喀山事件有关，所以我就去翻了翻旧档案。”  
“你什么资料都没有留下来，只是在我翻档案的时候，看到其中有一个行动队的队员，外号叫小火箭——”  
“我当时就在想，没有人，比我的Marco更适合这个名字了。”


	5. 番外

十月下旬的慕尼黑，天气已经凉了下去。  
黄昏时分，Toni站在自己家后面的停机坪上，看着自己的专属直升机呼啸着降落。   
从直升机里面钻出来一个身影，穿着灰色的连帽衫，怀里抱着一个轻便的行李箱。  
Toni情不自禁地笑了起来，向前走了两步，却又突然想起了什么，绷住了脸，站在原地没动。  
“Toni！”刚刚从直升机上下来的人，像是一只小火箭一般蹭蹭两步来到他面前，将行李箱随手一扔，就钻进他的怀里。  
“Toni，我好想你！”Marco抱着他，笑眯眯地对他说：“我还给你从伦敦带了礼物！”  
然后他把行李箱捡起来，递给Toni。  
Toni接了过去，还是绷着一张脸。  
“Toni？”Marco撇撇嘴，“对不起嘛。”  
“哼。”Toni看着他，冷哼了一声，“不是说好只去五天的吗？怎么最后变成了十天？”  
“Mesut过生日嘛！再说我们好久都没见了。他本来还想让我待满半个月再回来的——”  
然后他凑上去在Toni耳边说：“可是我想你了，所以就早回来了！”  
Toni觉得这个人真是偷换概念的一个好手，明明比约定的晚回来，却硬是说的，像是为了自己提前结束了旅程一样。  
他叹了口气，脸色依旧不好，却还是拉起了Marco的手，“回家吧，晚饭都已经准备好了。”  
Marco被他牵着走，用另一只手捏了捏他的脸，“我说，Toni你也太小气了。你看看人家Sami，每次我去找Mes，他都热情地挽留我多在他们家住几天呢！”  
哦？Toni有些忿忿地想，这个Sami真的是个两面派，前天晚上还打电话给自己，拜托自己把Marco劝回慕尼黑呢！  
不过，他也不准备告诉Marco。  
Toni侧脸看了一下Marco，发现Marco的眼睛亮亮的，脸色却有些潮红，不禁担心起来，一边走一边摸他的额头：“你没事吧？怎么脸这么热？刚才做直升机的时候感觉不舒服吗？”  
“嗯，我没事。”Marco不知道为什么脸更红了，“哎呀，先回家吧。”

回到家后，Toni立刻就知道为什么了。  
刚进家门，Marco就开始致力于扒光他，然而当他脱下Toni的军装外套后，Toni就制止了他，握住了他的手腕——“先吃饭。”  
Marco轻声地喘了一下，从自己的口袋里拿出一个小东西递给他，然后用两只手环抱着Toni的脖子，就往他身上蹭——“Toni，我好想你呀，你想我吗？”  
调速器一拿到手，Toni心里就了然了。  
他顺着Marco的腰线向下摸去，果然，臀缝间有轻微的震动。他的手在那里流连了一会儿，Marco呼吸变得更加急促了，贴他贴得也更紧。他能感受到“小Marco”此时已经硬邦邦得不像话了。  
“什么时候吃进去的，嗯？”Toni一边低哑着嗓子，一边暧昧地用手一再轻擦过他的臀缝。  
“啊哈，Toni。”Marco情不自禁地用扭动着胯部，想要让他的抚摸更加用力些，“上飞机前就吃进去了——见到你，我实在忍不住了，就打开了开关。”  
“上飞机前就吃进去了，嗯？”  
“嗯，Toni，现在才是，啊哈，才是最慢的一档，你可以再调快一点。”  
Toni亲了亲他已经泛红的耳朵，然后看了一眼调速器，在Marco期待的眼神中，按下了停止的按键。  
……  
身后的震动停止了，Marco委屈地看着他：“Toni！”  
Toni把调速器放回自己的口袋里，一脸正气地拉着他的手就往餐桌上走，“先吃饭。”

吃饭的时候，Toni无比后悔自己居然为晚饭准备了香肠。  
其他的菜，Marco基本上动都没动，在看到香肠的那一瞬间，他的眼睛就危险地亮了起来，接着，就变成了现在这副模样——  
Toni看着Marco用他的小嘴将香肠含住，也不吃，就来来回回地舔，极具暗示性地吞咽着，然后还用他那泛着水光的眼睛看向自己，用软得不行的声音哼唧着：“嗯嗯，Toni，好大啊，我吃不下去。”  
Toni觉得，自己硬得要爆炸了。  
但是联邦少将的自制力一向很好，不论下面情况怎么样，至少他表面上还是风平浪静的。他克制着自己，吃完饭，然后甚至还慢悠悠地擦了擦嘴。  
Toni看着依旧在不懈努力的Marco，以及他几乎没吃一口的晚餐，叹了口气：“Marco，你真的不吃点儿东西？天还早呢。”  
Marco看着他一脸正人君子的样子，也不免气馁，泄气地吐出香肠，开始胡搅蛮缠：“不吃！哼，亏我还那么想你，眼巴巴地赶回来，你根本不想我嘛！早知道我就在伦敦，陪Mesut待个一年半年的不回来了。”  
真是把他给宠坏了——Toni想，颠倒黑白的能力太强了。  
但是，谁叫自己拿他没办法呢？  
Toni一边从自己的椅子上起身，一边把手放进口袋里打开了调速器。  
Marco轻轻颤抖了一下，刚想再说些什么，就被Toni直接拦腰抱起——“你没怎么吃东西，晚上怎么受得住，嗯？”  
Marco情动起来，双手环住他的脖子，毫无章法地在他的颈侧吻着，“唔，我就是受得住。”

把人扔到大床上之后，Toni当着他的面拿出调速器，然后把速度调到最高档。  
Marco发出小猫一般的呜咽声，双手情不自禁地攥住了床单，身体扭动得更厉害了，还不忘记控诉他：“呜，Toni，循序渐进你懂不懂啊，呜。”  
Toni过去亲了一口他，然后给他脱衣服，Marco扭动得太厉害了，他脱了好一会儿，才把人给扒光。  
然后他起身站在床尾，一边慢条斯理地开始脱自己的衣服，一边欣赏着Marco大张的双腿之间的美景——他硬了很久的性器此时已经冒了前液，将整个柱身都淋得湿湿的、亮亮的。后穴在收缩吞吐着里面高速震动的跳蛋，肠液早已分泌了出来，顺着大腿，缓缓地向下流。  
Marco受不住了，伸手开始胡乱地撸动自己的性器，他被Toni不紧不慢脱衣服的速度急躁得不行，在看到对方赤裸的躯体，以及胯间那个总是折磨他到不行，又让他舒服得不行的巨物时，心跳得更加厉害——剧烈跳动的跳蛋，已经难以满足他了。  
当Toni终于将自己挤进他的双腿之间时，Marco急不可耐地环抱住他，“Toni，Toni，把跳蛋拿出来，我要你，我要你进来。”  
Toni俯下身子去吻他，和他唇齿交缠间，伸手下去摸到他的穴口，并不急着进去，手指在外面打了个转，然后他突然改了主意——  
跳蛋还留在里面，他毫无预警地扶着自己的硬挺就那么插了进去，一插到底。  
“啊！”Marco浑身颤抖，眼角被逼出了生理上的泪水，他的肠壁被完全的撑开了，跳蛋被Toni顶到了最里面，突突地跳着。  
他受不了这样的刺激，一边流眼泪，一边出声软软糯糯地骂他：“混蛋啊，Toni Kroos，你是个混蛋。”  
Toni被他里面的紧致和火热也激得不行，低声喘着气，咬上了他通红的耳朵，“你不是就喜欢这样吗？咬我咬得多紧，嗯？”  
Marco一向最受不了他在床上说的荤话，身体剧烈颤抖着，终于在Toni毫无章法的几下冲刺下，交待了出去。  
他这波高潮来得迅疾而猛烈，精液喷薄而出的同时，后穴里也收缩着咬得很紧，让Toni几乎动弹不得。  
于是，Toni不得不停下等他度过不应期。  
射过一次的身体敏感得不行，可是被顶在最深处的跳蛋却还是不停歇地以最高的频率震动着，再加上Toni还没发泄过的性器此时正抵在他的体内那个最敏感的点上，Marco被这太过的快感刺激得不行，眼泪都流下来了。  
“呜呜，Toni，拿出去，把跳蛋拿出去。”  
看着他眼泪都流到了耳边，Toni也不觉心疼起来，将自己退了出来，然后顺着将将露了一点儿头的线，将跳蛋拿出了他的体内。  
“啵”的一声，跳蛋从穴口里被拿了出来，泛红的穴口却仿佛舍不得一般收缩挽留了一下。  
“唔。”Marco难耐地扭动了一下身子，然而下一秒，他又被Toni狠狠地贯穿了。  
Toni没再给他多余的时间适应，诱哄着一遍遍地喊他的名字，然后狂风骤雨一般里里外外将他吃了个干净。

在他们折腾了好几个小时之后，Marco的双腿都在不住地打颤，他感觉自己肚子里面都被灌了满满的精液，于是带着哭腔求饶：“我不要了，Toni，我吃不下了。”  
Toni低下头吻住他，舌头轻轻地舔着他的上颌，一边安抚着他，一边慢慢从他身体里退了出来，然后躺在了他旁边。  
Marco却又主动缠着抱了上来，然后可怜巴巴地说：“Toni，我饿了。”  
Toni挑了挑眉毛，“刚才不是说，都‘吃不下’了吗？”  
“呜，”Marco抱着他蹭了蹭，“我是真的饿了，肚子饿的那种。”  
“谁叫你刚才不好好吃晚饭，我不是有提醒过你？”  
“我刚才下面更饿嘛！所以你得先喂饱我下面！”和他在一起久了之后，Marco简直什么都愿意说，Toni有时候觉得自己甚至都招架不住。  
“那我去浴室给你放水，你洗个澡，然后我下去给你热饭？”  
“嗯嗯，快去吧！”Marco心满意足地在他脸上亲了一口。

Toni坐在浴缸旁，把浴缸里的水调好温度，又放了足够多的水，接着准备起身去叫Marco过来洗澡。  
刚起身，却看到Marco不知道什么时候已经来到了浴室，靠着浴室的门，目不转睛地看着他。  
他的目光情不自禁地下移到Marco的下腹处，射过几次的性器，此时已经泛红，水光淋淋的，在他的注视下又挣扎着想要抬头。  
然后是大腿，Marco的大腿是奶油一般的白色，此时他射在里面的精液正混着Marco晶莹的肠液一起流下来，看得他口干舌燥。  
“怎么了？”他走向Marco。  
Marco看着他，突然叹了一口气，抱住了他，“我真的好想你啊，Toni，以后我不去那么久了。”  
上次，他也是这么说的——Toni无奈地想。  
“不过你真的不要吃Mesut的醋啦。”Marco抱着他，“Mesut，嗯，是我最好的兄弟，就像我的家人一样。”  
“那我不是你的家人吗？”  
“呃，你也是啦。”Marco脸有点儿红，“但是家人也分好多种嘛。”  
“那我是哪种？”  
“反正是和Mesut不一样的那种！”  
“那到底是哪种？”  
“嗯……你是我最最爱的那种！”  
Toni抱着他，觉得自己又心跳得不行：“Marco，你还饿吗？”  
Marco的眼睛眨了眨，“还饿啊。”  
“那我给你热饭，然后你快点吃——”  
“哦。”  
“我也饿得不行，你吃抱了，我还要再吃你。”


End file.
